Test Tube Princess
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: There are three new citizens to Happy Tree Town and Splendid has a crush on one of them, but why does they all seem so...perfect? And what are they hiding?
1. GHOSTS?

And finally, I put on a Happy Tree Friend story because...well...I really wanted to make a disclaimer with my favorite animal characters!

Evil Flippy-What...? OH CRAP!!!! I'M IN A DISCLAIMER WITH ZSHIZSHIBABY, HELP!!!!!!!

You know you this is your biggest dream ever. (holding him by the collar to keep him from running away)

Evil Flippy-No! My dream is seeing finally getting my hands on a 1993 9'' black leather holder swiss army knife with five different functions! Which include knife, pistol, katana, butcher knife, and mini-chainsaw!

...Sorry, I bought...the last one, they won't make anymore until after five years...

Evil Flippy-O_O WHAT!?

...Say the disclaimer and I'll let you borrow it anytime you like!

Evil Flippy-Zshizshibabt doesn't own anything, but Vivi, Shanni, and Bonni.

* * *

A dark suited figure stood in a lab with multiple scientists. There were three giant test tubes filled with a sort of gooey substance. In the dark, the figure face was shadowed, but you could tell that it had fur all over its body and it wore a military uniform. In the test tubes, there were three other figures, but one was much smaller than the other. "Are they ready to go into the field?"

"The specimens are readily equip with voice variations."

"And their personalities?"

"All perfected."

"So, in other words, they are now perfect?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The figured smiled, showing all the white pointy teeth.

"Excellent." She walked up to one and smirked. "Soon, my revenge will be realized."

* * *

It was sunny and happy in Happy Tree Town. All the tree friends were going about, doing their business when Giggles rushed up to Flippy and Flaky. "OMG! You guys will never guess what's going on!!"

"Cuddles finally took you out somewhere nice instead of to a Monster Truck Rally?" Flaky suggested and Giggles sighed, shaking her head.

"Honestly, I don't know who pounded into his head that I like that stuff…only reason I go with him is so he has a ride back. Once I find out whose been selling him these tickets, I'll murder them." Behind her, Shifty jolted and backed up, hiding a briefcase behind his back. "But that's not it! You know that old abandoned mansion at the end of town?" Flippy nodded. "Someone finally bought it."

"That old place? Isn't it…haunted?" Flippy laughed. "Remember? Lumpy said that he saw a ghost in the window!" Now Giggles laughed.

"The only thing haunted is Lumpy's brain. So, how do you know?"

"I was driving past there. I had to pick up something from the docks. And I looked there, suddenly, there's a sign that said 'SOLD'. I was shocked. I already paged Petunia, called Cuddles, shouted it to Shifty, laughed about it with Lifty and Lumpy, I noted Nutty, and-"

"Okay! Okay! We get it! But, that could mean that they are already there." Flippy said, thinking. "Let's go check it out later with some of the others. Spread the word, Giggles. We'll meet in the town square at dusk."

Later that day, almost every person in Happy Tree Town appeared in the center of the town. "Okay, is everyone here? Please call out if you are." Splendid called out. "Um, Cuddles?"

"Here!"

"Flaky?"

"H-here!"

"Flippy?"

"Here!" Soon, everyone was accounted for. "Okay, everyone go into your cars and we shall proceed to the Old Mansion." The large group drove with chattering individuals as Splendid flew above, supervising.

The mansion was like a castle, dating back from the nineteen hundreds. Some say it's haunted…okay, Lumpy said it was haunted. Nutty once agreed with him, but only because he had eaten more sugar than usual due to nervousness about asking Petunia out. The group stood in front of the gate and a strike of lightening past behind it. The pillars were old looking and pale white. There were multiple windows, most of them were closed or draped. There was a large courtyard in the back. It was still abandoned looking. It was still creepy looking. Flaky began shaking uncontrollably and Flippy had to wrap his arms around his fear-stricken girlfriend. "…Who wants to go first?"

"…I vote Nutty!"

"WHY ME!?"

"Because you're nuts!"

"I'm nuts!? Who's the one who tried to steal from Flippy last Christmas?!"

"Well-"

"That WAS stupid."

"You know what, I'll go!!" Sniffles shouted, irritated that everyone was being so shocked. "I'll show you that there are no such things as ghosts." Flippy gave him a salute and laughed before they helped him over the tall fence. The blue anteater slowly made his way up the driveway to the mansion. He looked behind him to see everyone watching him with anticipation. His heart beat with nervousness, there were many times when he was wrong and stuff explained without logic. Like how they always came back after an accident. No one could explain that. Sniffles slowly pushed the door open, looking inside.

The foyer was not what he expected. He expected the furniture to be dark and gloomy and spooky…but no, it wasn't. Sure, it was dark and still spooky, but probably in the light…it would look a lot better. There was a new rug (probably from France), the chandelier looked like it had been dusted recently (the glass looked replaced too), and everything was tasteful and modern. "Hey, it looks okay! The furniture is pretty nice!!" There was a creak and then a pitter-patter. Sniffles nearly jumped out of his skin. After ten or fifteen minutes, they had all gathered with Sniffles in front. "Look, that doesn't look like nineteen hundred year old furniture."

"I saw that on the world's most tasteful furniture show." Petunia spoke up. Splendid slowly took a step in and looked around. He didn't cough, it wasn't dusty. His ears did prick up surprised. "What is it?"

"I heard something. I'm going in, anyone want to join me?" Flippy raised his hand and so did Cuddles.

"Everyone else can stay, since they're all chickens."

"Are not!" Lifty snapped.

"With all this expensive furniture, these people must be packed! We'll be rich!" Shifty whispered to Lifty and received a glare from Splendid, Flippy, and Cuddles.

"Typical." They all agreed to scout out the mansion, even Flaky, but she had to be with Splendid's group. Some went up the steps, others went into the one of the hallways, the others went into another hallway. Splendid led his group of three boys and one girl. They looked in closets and rooms and out windows. Flaky jumped at each sound and once heard something fall over. She shrieked and jumped into Flippy's arms, he blushed. She blushed and they spun around to see that Cuddles had accidentally knocked over a chair.

"Sorry, guys."

"It's alright, I got you, Flakes."

"Thanks, Flippy." He put her down and they continued. Soon, they got so tired (even Splendid) from walking and had to sit down. Cuddles looked up and saw that he was sitting next to a stature of armor, packing a huge ax. He gulped and backed away, sitting next to Flippy.

"Hey, how much longer are we gonna do this?"

"Well, we're due to get until 11:00, so a while. Did anyone pack lunches?" Flaky nodded and brought out a few lunch boxes.

"I made all your favorites and got you all treats from the store too." They smiled at her and said they would wait until lunchtime. "I also packed snacks." Cuddles cheered and dug hungrily into her backpack.

"Hey, calm down what are you!?" Flippy snapped at him. He looked back at Flippy with a chocolate bar in his mouth.

"A bear."

"Next time you ever make a bear joke, I'm flipping out and aiming for you."

_**DO IT!!**_

_I was kidding!! _They laughed and got up from their resting spots. "Where to next?"

"…Let's just keep going forward until we get to another hallway, then we'll go in there."

* * *

Sniffles and his group had been in the courtyard. They couldn't believe that there was a grass maze, a huge pool, and an outdoor laundry room. The outdoor laundry room was huge and like heaven to Petunia (with it all sparkling so white and clean). "Look at this place!! It's amazing!!" Petunia cheered, happy to actually see a place as clean as her house. Nutty was laughing like usual when he screamed 'oooh'. There was a bowl of candy in the corner and he screamed with glee. He jumped over to the pure white dresser and tried to take out a few handfuls. He actually did before the wall flipped over.

"Wow, you're finally quiet, Nutty….Nutty?" Shifty looked around confused. "Hey, wasn't that candry-crazed squirrel just here a minute ago?" Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked around. No one saw the green squirrel anywhere!

"Nutty? Sweetie? Where are you?!" Petunia shrieked, scared. Lifty gulped and backed up.

"That's…creepy…" He backed up so much that he fell into the river that they guessed…was used to wash clothes. They all spun around, now Lifty was gone.

"LIFTY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Shifty panicked. Where was his younger brother? Now there was just Petunia, Shifty, and Sniffles. They looked at each other before they did what Petunia did best-

Hyperventilate.

* * *

Disco Bear, Giggles, Lumpy, Handy, and Mime were looking in the library. No matter how well the rest of the mansion was kept, the library was dusty and old. The books were in pretty good condition right now. The light was dimmed down. There was a small table in some places, big comfy chairs in others, and one or two desks in random spots. Lumpy pulled out one book that read -

The Mind's Vast Wonders and further explanation of the Visionary Gland by Dr. Patrick Slovickbourg, PhD.

"…I found a book!" Giggles rolled her eyes.

"Well, it would be easy for you since it is a library." Lumpy put it back and saw a velvet cased book with golden hinges. It was so pretty looking, it sparked an interest. Lumpy grabbed a ladder and climbed up it, grabbing the book and climbing down, further…further…further…and much further. Finally, the trap door he had entered closed up, concealing Lumpy in complete darkness.

"…Hey, Lumpy, did you find anything useful…?" Handy asked from the other side of the bookcase. There was no answer, so he sighed. "Lumpy, are you counting your hairs again?" He looked and saw the moose was gone. "Lumpy? Where'd he go?" He muttered. "Hey, Lumpy, where are you?!"

"He's gone?" Giggles groaned. They heard a creak and she slowly gulped. "…D-do you think…ghosts got him?" Suddenly, she felt an arm around her waist and looked at Disco Bear.

"Don't worry, Sugercakes, I won't let some ghost get ya." She glared.

"Once they get a glimpse of you, they'll be the ones running and screaming." They heard a light snicker and a whisper-

"That was funny…" Giggles nearly fainted.

"W-who's there!?" Handy shouted. "Answer me!!"

"…Ja mata…" They heard light footsteps and they were getting fainter.

"Wait!!" Handy ran up the steps to catch up with Mime motioning that he was calling out his name. Mime followed quickly.

"Mime! Handy! Come back! Don't leave me here with this freak!!" Giggles screamed. "Great, first Lumpy, now Mime and Handy. The world must hate me…"

"For what?"

"…Whatever…" She ran after them with Disco Bear following when they looked down. A trap door!! They fell down, screaming in fear. Unknown to them, they were being watched by a small kitty figure.

"…They left without saying goodbye…"

* * *

Splendid was walking with the rest of his group, they had almost eaten all of Flaky's snacks and nibbled on some of their lunches. Flippy advised that they eat slow to conserve food. There was nothing, it was starting to get boring. "You know, in times like these…there is one thing to do." Cuddles started.

"What?"

"HEY!? IS ANYONE EVEN HERE!?" Cuddles screamed at the top of his lungs. They all jumped and glared at him. "COME ON!!! ANSWER ME!!!! IS THERE ANY ENTERTAINING AND UNEXPLAINABLE BEINGS IN THE VICINITY!?"

"STOP IT, CUDDLES!!!!" Flippy shouted, getting really ticked off. "Seriously, shouting?"

"I'm bored!! Nothing has happened! No creepy noises, no moans or groans, nothing! I say we get some sheets and run around, scaring the others."

"And I say you are so immature. How does Giggles put up with you?!" Flaky snarled. She sighed and sat down. "But, you have a point. This was such a waste of time. Do you know what we could have been doing this whole time?"

"Sleeping?"

"Well, yeah! I'm tired. I could have eaten a bigger meal." Flippy's eyes glaze over and he started to drool.

"…Flippy hungry…" They started to turn neon green. "And Cuddles looks tasty!!" He sneered, staring crazily at him. Flaky screamed loudly and snapped him out of it. "What?"

"…Nothing…" Cuddles panted heavily, he had almost went on himself.

"Well, what do you expect!? I am a bear and if I don't eat more food, I'm gonna flip! And eat every single one of you!!" Flaky hid behind the coat of armor. "I'll try to stop Evil from eating you, Flakes."

_**Not happening. She looks s-o yummy.**_

_Ignoring that!_ Splendid wasn't paying any attention to the panic and freaking out that was spreading through his group. His ears were tuned onto something.

"Shh…I hear something…" They quieted down and let him listen. It was music.

"A red oneKonvictGagaI've had a little bit too muchAll of the people start to to rush by.A dizzy twister danceCan't find my drink or are my keys, I lost my 's going on on the floor?I love this record baby, but I can't see straight it cool what's the name of this club?I can't remember but it's alright, alright!"

"Did you hear that?" Flippy nodded. "Follow me!!" They ran faster toward the sound and stopped at a brick wall. The music was loudest here.

"Just dance. Gonna be -doo-doo-dooJust dance. Spin that record -doo-doo-dooJust dance. Gonna be -duh-duh-duhDance. Dance. Dance. Just dance!"

"GHOSTS!!!" Flaky tried to run, but Cuddles held her back. The music stopped.

"…Are they gone already?"

"…Ghosts? There's no such thing as ghosts, baka-chan! It's just," suddenly, the wall turned slowly to show a female cat with black hair, blue-ish purple eyes, and white fur, "me." She had on a black dress shirt with blue and purple butterflies on the edge, a black skirt, and high heeled chain boots.

"Hey, you're not a ghost!" Cuddles said. The cat laughed, tearing up.

"Nope, you really don't believe in ghosts, do you?"

"I was kinda hoping-"

"I was hoping it was a myth."

"Not really, just wanted to pass the time."

"…Uhhhhh…" Splendid stuttered, staring. The cat calmed down and stepped towards them.

"The name is Vivi, it's nice to meet you all." She shook all their hands, except Splendid's. He shot out of sight in the last minute. They all stared at the new hole in the wall.

"…Sorry about that…something must have come up." Cuddles said.

"It's okay, I'll get the cleaning crew on it." Vivi purred, laughing a bit. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but…what are you doing in my house?"

"Well, there's this crazy rumor that this place is haunted and so, when we heard someone had bought it, we decided to see if it was true in case we needed to warn you." Vivi chuckled and shook her head.

"That's just a rumor, you shouldn't listen to the idiot who started it." They all sweat dropped and nodded. "Anyway, why don't you all come with me into the other room. I think some of your friends sorta…dropped in on me by accident." She chuckled and turned to a bust of a dragon's head. She pulled the head down and they were turned along with the wall into another room. It was blue with large wall sized windows. There was a bar with Lifty at the barstool, drinking a Pina Calada with a red-head white rabbit and blue eyes. Disco Bear was on a stage with Nutty and some purple haired, purple eyed, purple eared kitten, dancing. There Vivi continued singing on stage.

"Wish I could shut my playboy 'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, your poison babeRoses have thorns they we're all gettin' hosed 's going on on the floor?I love this record baby, but I can't see straight it cool what's the name of this club?I can't remember but it's alright, alright."

"She is good…" Lifty waved them over.

"Hey guys, this is Bonni, she's a singer and a dancer and she thinks I'm cute." Lifty said, excited.

"You're gonna go out on a date with him?" Cuddles asked.

"…Sure, okay…"

"Just make sure not to hold anything valuable on you and Lifty, you had better pay for whatever you do."

"Just dance. Gonna be -doo-doo-dooJust dance. Spin that record -doo-doo-dooJust dance. Gonna be -duh-duh-duhDance. Dance. Dance. Just dance." Vivi sang out. The kitten swang her hips, while dancing with Disco Bear. "Just dance. Gonna be -doo-doo-dooJust dance. Spin that record -doo-doo-dooJust dance. Gonna be -duh-duh-duhDance. Dance. Dance. Just dance."

"It's nice to meet you guys, I'm a little surprised that we got visitors this late. We weren't making noise, were we?"

"Nope, it was just a random way to see if there were really ghosts."

"Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint . Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustleI got it, just stay close enough to get itDon't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed itSpend the last dough(I got it)In your Pocko(I got it)

Just dance. Gonna be -doo-doo-dooJust dance. Spin that record -doo-doo-doo(BABY!!!)

Just dance. Gonna be -duh-duh-duhDance. Dance. Dance. Just dance." The song stopped and they clapped before dance music began to play. Vivi took a break. "So, you guys live in this town? They say it's really weird here, don't know why though. Seems like a nice place."

"Oh, wow, once you see…well…" Cuddles said, drinking another Pina Calada. "These are awesome!!"

"Our maid makes them."

"You have a maid?!"

"We have 120 maids, 30 butlers, 20 gardeners, 60 laundry ladies, and 50 body guards each, which comes to the total of 380 help for hire that happen to reside in our new home." The kitten said, from behind him. He spun around in shock and nodded, confused. "My name is Shanni, I'm the youngest. I take it my oneechan never told you that she had a younger sister."

"To describe you would be such a short description, Baka Imoto." Vivi purred.

"Well, here then. I'm a pop star, I am ten years old, I have very acceptable singing abilities, I am going to live with my sisters, we moved from New York to escape the hustle and bustle of the city, it was effecting Bonni's nerves. I just don't get it, everything has to be perfect for Bonni. It's weird." Shanni said. "I believe some of your friends are about to step onto the rigged tile and will be caught in a net that shall reappear into this room." Shanni said, smiling at Vivi. Sure enough, in about sixty seconds, the rest of the group came bouncing in a hanging net from the ceiling.

"Hey, guys!" Cuddles called up. Petunia glared at him with annoyance.

"Where the heck are we?!"

"We're in the House of Vivi, Bonni, and Shanni. They just moved in, they are pop-stars who wanted to take a small break from New York, and Shanni is ten."

"Nice to meet you." The trio said in unison before bowing.

"H-hello…"

"Seriously, how many of you guys are in our house?"

"Um…besides Splendid, I'd say we're all here." Bonni nodded.

"Well, you can stay for a bit if you like, but Shanni, it is way past your bedtime. Go and get ready for bed." Bonni ordered to a pouting little kitten. "Don't give me that face, go now."

"But,"

"NOW!!!" Vivi snapped and she sprinted out before she lost her temper. "I told you, if you don't snap every once and awhile, you'll be walked all over."

"I'm not a yelling-person, unlike you." After a few hours of singing, dancing, talking, and arguing, they all went back home to their homes. Cuddles and Giggles were the last to go.

"Say, you guys should really come down to Town soon. We're going to a barbeque tomorrow, why don't you come along?"

"We could bring entertainment."

"If you want! So we'll see you girls there?" Vivi gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "Great! Good night!" Vivi and Bonni waved them away, saying that they couldn't wait before they closed the door.

"They seem nice."

"Yeah, I guess so-…incoming message…konbanowa, Boss." Vivi said it like she was a robot. She held her ear while she did this."…Happy Tree occupants show mass amount of acceptance to group, no sign of threat or suspicion. Proceeding to next phase of mission. Oyasumi." Her soulless looking eyes soon regained their shine and she looked at Bonni.

"Why didn't she just use my communicator if she wanted to ask how we did?"

"Eto…about that…Boss said that you left it on and she could hear everything you said, so to turn it off in the future when talking to a boy you like." Bonni's pure white face went deep red and she began to shake a bit.

"SHOU!!!!!!!"

* * *

Baka-Stupid, silly, fool, idiot, ect…

-Chan-Sort of a cute little thing to put on younger children's titles, pet's titles, sometimes even lovers. You can also use it with your friends when you've known them long enough.

Imoto-Younger sister, younger brother

Oneechan-Bigger sister

Konbanowa-Good evening (greeting)

Oyamsumi-Good night (going to bed)

Eto-It means 'ummm'

Shou-'Danggit!' 'CRAP'!! 'Fudge Nuggets!!' :D

* * *

Evil Flippy went on a rampage with my swiss army knife, it's like giving a child a new toy.

Flippy-Seriously, why would you let him go off with it?!

Hey, me and Evil Flippy...We is tight, yo! We're like this! (crosses fingers)

Flippy-That doesn't mean you can let him just run wild with your new and probably very deadly swiss army knife.

Not as deadly as the present I got him for being a good boy for the last three weeks.

Flippy-...what...?

I'd tell you, but then the reviewers would tell him his surprise!!!

Flippy-No good can come from this. If they review, will you stop giving Evil the amo he needs to kill the world with!?

...Sure...review please!!


	2. Vivi flips

Vivi-I'm Peanut!

I'm Jelly (holds up a sock puppet filled with butter)

Sock Puppet-And I'm Mr. Butter!

(all of us) And this is another chapter of the Peanut, Butter, and Jelly story! WOOT!! (began spinning around like tops)

And these are our friends!

Flippy-I'm...Mr. Good Gummy Bear (humiliated)...

Evil-I'm...Mr. Evil Gummy Bear...

Flaky-...I'm Cherry...

Splendid-I'm Mr. Blueberry Woofy-WHAT!? WHY DO I GET THE STUPIDEST NAME OF THE GROUP!? (had been reading the cue card) SHE PUT US UP TO THIS, YA KNOW!! BLACKMAIL! BLACKMAIL!!

Aw, don't be such a sour puss, Mr. Blueberry Woofy Cuddly Kooks.

Vivi-Remember, you promised to say the disclaimer!

Mr. Blueberry Woofy Cuddly Kooks-I'm SPLENDID!!! Thankfully, she doesn't own this show or else this would really be my name!

* * *

BBQ

Splendid sat at a picnic table with a plate filled with hotdogs and nuts. He looked a little numb with a dreamy look in his eyes. No one had ever seen Splendid this…inactive. Petunia walked up to him and asked if he was okay. "…I'm fine…I was just thinking about…that woman…Vivi…"

"…Vivi…? Why?"

"…How can you ask such a question? Did you not see the lovely mix of color in her eyes, the flow of her long hair, the shine of her coat…that sweet sound she calls her voice…"

"Oh, so you've heard her sing?" He stared at her with his mouth slightly agape.

"She can sing?! Is there no end to how perfect this angel is?!" Petunia looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, if you haven't heard her yet, she's gonna be here to eat and sing for us. Oh, I think that's their car right now." A black truck with silver heart spurs and pink/purple butterflies on the tail with silver swirls to show their flight pattern. "…Punk-ish, but also very girly…"

"The perfect combination for her…she's a princess…no, a goddess!"

"…Would you like to meet her?"

"Are you crazy, Petunia!? The way I look?! I'd be lucky if she even BREATHED in my general direction…" Petunia now rolled her eyes.

"Splendid, this 'goddess' helped me carry all my messy groceries, helped me scrub my floor on her hands and knees, and says she loves her hoagies with extra mustard, pickles, and a lot of hot sauce! She's pretty down to earth…"

"…And she's humble too…"

"I told her about you and told her that you would be at the party."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey, Petunia…" They spun around to see Vivi standing there. She wore a dress that ended at her thighs with a frilly bottom, it was purple and she wore black stilettos. Around her waist was a silvery black sash that tied into a big ribbon bow in the back. Petunia grinned big while Splendid lost all color in his face.

"Vivi, I'm glad you made it! Thanks for helping with the cooking."

"No problem, I love cooking!"

"Vivi, this is Splendid, he's the one I was talking about." Vivi smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Splendid. I saw you at my house last night, right?" Splendid didn't answer, he just stared.

"Umm…I'm gonna go help Bonni set up the karaoke machine, so you too get acquainted. See ya." She rushed off, leaving the two alone.

"So, ummm…Petunia says you're a superheo, right?" Splendid nodded shakily. "Sweet, can I sit with you? I love superheroes." He jolted in his head, he was screaming.

"_SHE WANTS TO SIT WITH ME!! SHE LOVES SUPERHEROES! YES! YES! YES!!!" _

"…Sure…I'll be right back." suddenly, he blasted away and in a split second, there was a cushion and she was sitting on it, with Splendid sitting on the opposite side, avoiding his eyes.

"…Wow, that was…unexpected…" She said, confused. "So, tell me, what kind of things do you do?" Splendid didn't answer. His heart was beating like crazy, drumming in his ears. "Splendid?" Vivi repeated his name five times before giving up. Looks like he didn't want to talk to her.

"Hey, Vivi!" Her ears pricked up and she looked behind her. Right there, behind the fence to see a black panther, followed by other panthers. He was dressed like he belonged in a boy band and had baby blue eyes.

"Oh great, it's Jake." He hopped the fence and strolled over to her, ignoring the looks from all the other guests. "Hello, Jake, who dragged your sorry carcass here now?"

"Aw, Vivi….always with the compliments, eh, Sweetheart…"

"For the last time, I'm not your sweetheart!" She growled, slamming her fists on the wooden table.

"Hey, is everything alright here?" Cuddles came up with a confused look in his face. Jake flashed him an irritated look and Giggles ran up.

"Y-you're Jake from the Panthers! I'm a huge fan! C-can I have your autograph?!" She squealed, blushing and giving him a pen and paper. He smirked at her and nodded.

"Ugh, don't encourage him! You don't want it that badly!" Vivi complained. Bonni and Shanni were looking up from the karaoke set with Petunia and Handy.

"Mr. Handy, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Shanni asked, he was hooking up the wires.

"Shanni, I've been working with this type of stuff since before you were born, don't worry." But back to Vivi and her problem, Jake had signed the paper 'To Giggles, keep stayin' beautiful, love Jake and the soon to be Mrs. Burmese.'

"I'm not marrying you, we aren't even dating, I'm not even your friend!!" Jake sat next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Not yet, hon. But, how long are you gonna waste your time with losers like this guy, when you could be dating someone who was voted the most hottest male band singer of the year?"

"…I actually like him, he's sweet…" Splendid blushed from the comment and glared at Jake.

"Heh, he's a wuss! Look at him, he's blushing like a girl!"

"I'm a girl, Baka!"

"Hey, were can a guy get some food in this joint?" Jake asked, his pose sat down at the table too.

"What is this, a free for all? Get out of here, you idiots!" She snarled, baring her fangs.

"Hey, can we help you?" Flippy came up, he was the same height as Jake. "I don't believe we invited you here and you seem to be distressing one of our guests."

"We came on our own term, Teddy Bear. You got a problem with it?" He stood up, challenging Flippy.

_**Oh, this is gonna get FUN!**_

_We'll see…_ "Yeah, I do…"

_**Stop the yappin' and let me out!! **_

_Be quiet! I'm trying to see if I have to resort to that because this guy is really getting on my nerves!_

"Well, how about we go at it, Gummy Bear?" Flippy glared and his heart began to race.

_**Let's go!! C'mon! No one calls us a gummy bear, right?**_

_Grrrr…_

"Whoa! Jake, this is my second day here! If you start any trouble, I will chain you up with a leash and a whip!" He smirked at her with a seductive smile.

"Ooh, Vivi, kinky. We haven't even slow danced yet, Babe. Can't you hold it?" She bared her fangs and unsheathed her claws.

"WHY YOU-!!" She was close to clawing his face off.

"Hey, Shan-shan, Bons, you got that thing up now?"

"DON'T CALL ME SHAN-SHAN!!!"

"WATASHI WA BON-BON ARIMASEN!!!" (My name isn't Bon-bon). "And yeah, it's up!"

"We all love dancing, right?" Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. "Well, who has a love of their life?" A lot of people raised their hands. "Anyone feel like slow dancing, wouldn't that be a great way for all the food to settle in our stomachs before we began dancing?" More murmurs of agreement. "Well, how about it? Shanni, Bonni? How about throwing away all that pop, rap, rock, and other crap…and singing well for a change?"

"JAKE, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR LONG BLACK TAIL AND-"

"We'll sing a slow song…" Shanni cut in, pulling Bonni's ear down as she did. Bonni blushed and giggled innocently.

"Sorry, everyone…" Bonni turned and began looking at the songs. "Shanni, since you said we can, you're singing…"

"Fine!" Soon, the music started and people began to fill the small area and began to slow dance.

"C'mon, Baby, let's go." He took her hand and dragged her over to the crowd and began to dance with her.

"Going into town on a cold and busy dayWith a brand new jacket on, you ran and did not come home to meAnd I don't know where you said you went off toI don't know where to begin, I have no hope of finding you"You should know that I do really love you."That's what you said, that's what you saidI want to believe you, but it's hard to doWill I find relief if I choose not to believe?"

"I want to sit back down, Jake…"

"Why? You know you love dancing with me. So close, almost touching…"

"You sick freak!"

"I want to see you, don't you want to see me?You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your callI'm afraid you won't stop to remember meThat's why I cannot bring myself to send the call…" Splendid watched them sadly. His first chance to make a good impression, to make her like him…and he blew it…he lost her to some handsome, famous, rich, and tough panther.

"I sat down with Splendid, I'd actually like to talk with him…"

"What? That blue flying rat? Why? You have a black panther, a strong black panther and you go to a tiny little squirrel."

"He's tougher than you are."

"Then you came around and you stood in front of meSaid "I'm sorry that I'm late, I'm sorry that I made you have to wait."But you know that I won't forgive this refrain'Cause I know how this thing goes, I know you will be late again.I want to see you, don't you want to see me?You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your callIf you no longer have feelings left for meI wish you'd tell me why if you recall," Shanni watched them intently. She didn't like him or his pose either.

"How can he seriously be tougher, he's so thin and stick-like."

"If there was ever a more stupid thing you've said, I'd LOVE to hear it?"

"It's this, 'Vivi will never date me!' Is that stupid enough?"

"Probably the smartest thing you've said since you said '1 + 1 =2."

"Aw, Baby, you break my heart."

"But maybeIt's 'cause I don't know how to speak my mind?Or because I'm too restless and loud?Or maybe my language is too unrefined?I get jealous and too damn proudI don't act maturely enoughI know that I'm not tall enoughMaybe my body's not sexy enough?Or maybe my hair color's not good enough?Or maybe 'cause I lack a sense of self-control?Please... whatever it is... I'll change, I promise!"

"Baby, I don't see why you moved out here anyway! The place is so quiet and…boring…"

"Exactly…I like it, not so crazy and loud, it's nice and calm…"

"And boring, boring, and more boring…on the other hand, the girls are pretty cute."

"Too bad they're smart enough to know to avoid you. Those who aren't, I pity the fool!"

"I want to see you, don't you want to see me?You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your callI'm afraid you won't stop to remember meThat's why I cannot bring myself to send the call" The music slowly stopped and began clapping for the small kitten. Vivi let go and went back to her table. Splendid was sitting there, looking lonely.

"…I'm sorry, he's hard to shake off…"

"It's okay…"

"…Hey…" He looked at her, she was smiling at him, "That's the first thing you've said to me since we sat down…" Splendid blushed. Then there was a crash and they turned to see Flippy cussing out some panther who tried to flirt with Flaky. "…Man, what is with these panthers?"

"**THAT'S IT!! I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR ORGANS AND TURN THEM INTO GUMBO!!!**" His voice changed drastically and his eyes were turning yellow.

"Flippy?" Flaky whimpered. He turned to her with a psychotic smile.

"**Aw, Flakes, don't ya remember me when you see me?**" Her face paled as she stared Evil in the face. He spun around and jumped on the surprised panther with his bowie knife. They clashed and everyone ran out of the way, screaming. They feared for their lives, you never get in Evil's way when he's in a fight! That's like covering yourself with sheep's blood and jumping into shark infested waters!!

"We gotta get out of here, Vivi…Vivi?" Her eyes were turning soulless and she was shaking. "…Vivi…?" She was starting to pant. Splendid noticed the blood in her lap. "Okay, listen to me, Vivi, it's gonna be okay…"

"_I…_" He looked at her. "_I…don't…want it…to be okay…_" She looked at him with silver eyes. Her hair suddenly looked like it was draining it's color into a pure white, she smiled with sharp teeth. "_Playtime…" _She looked over to a pot roast and grabbed the butcher knife sticking in it. She snuck up on a panther just as he was about to pounce onto Evil.

"Get ready for a huge world of hurt, Smokey!" He howled before screaming in pain and dropping to the ground, lifeless.

"_It's my playtime..._" Vivi stood behind the downed panther with a bloodied butcher knife. Splendid sat there, staring with his mouth wide open. Evil looked at her, in his left hand was a bloodied panther, in his right was his bowie knife...covered in crimson. They heard Disco Bear scream (**I know, I know...why add him in the second chapter, when you already got enough from the FIRST?! Well, without Disco Bear, we'll be down one idiot!**) and spun around to see Killer Flaky, with her red eyes and sharp teeth, holding his carcass. She looked over and winked at Evil.

"Hey, Evil, why don't you come and get me whenever you get out? You seem to get out more often without me..." She played with his collar.

"Sorry, Baby, but I get really busy...and I know you hate it when I don't give you enough attention..."

"_Play with me?_" Evil and Killer looked at her with raised eyebrow. She held up a knife.

"...Whatever, I wann go now!" Killer said, excited, punching Cuddles in the face. Splendid just sat there, stupified by what was happening. Why was...she...what...how did this happen?!

Evil sat on a chair watching Killer do her thing. She looked back at him with a seductive look in her eyes and blood on her chest. "Killer, you never looked more tasty..."

"_MOU~such talk is too much for Viper-chi!_" Viper, Viper Vivi, whined. Bonni had ducked behind and ampted up the volume of the speaker when they weren't looking. She knew how to solve this 'small' problem. She inhaled deeply, brought the microphone to her lips, and screamed as loudly as she could...which was pretty loud. Viper, Killer, and Evil stopped in their tracks, covering their ears and retreating into the depths of their other halves' minds. Vivi's eyes and hair's changed back, Flaky began to panic at the sight of all the blood, Flippy was rocking back and forth from the ground. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"We flipped!" Flaky sobbed.

"I-it's okay..." Vivi was more then disturbed, she was mortalized. She felt like all her innocence was ripped from her. Splendid finally flew towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"...I...I...I...I...need to...go...go...g-g-g-go...h-h-h-h-h-home...I-I-I-I-I-I-I...d-d-d-don't...feel...w-w-w-w-well...T-thank you for....i-inviting...me..." She slowly got up as Bonni watched from behind the karaoke stand. Vivi broke into a run and ran all the way back to her home.

* * *

Vivi-So, Mr. Blueberry Woofy cuddly Kooks, what do we do now?! (smiles like those people on those stupid kiddy shows)

Splendid-...Well, Jelly...I think we should stop...acting like gay people and actually go back to how these disclaimers used to be!

Vivi-Great, because this smile is KILLING me!

Sweet, because I was about to puke, get this happy set out of here! Before I start puking out my guts!

Evil-Why did we even do that?

The producers made me, they said we weren't happy enough and there was too much violence...

Flippy-now why would they think that? Isn't this story wholesome enough?

Evil-Yeah!

Vivi-Read and review please!


	3. Snappy

Well, this story has been up for...three days?-And already, I have three reviews.

Evil-I want beer!

I can't get you beer! I'm underaged!

Evil-BEER! BEER! BEER!

You are so-o-

Bonni-...Someone read the disclaimer.

Nutty-OOOOOOOHHH!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! (Zshizshibaby doesn't own anything, but some of the characters you may have never heard about)...

Shanni-NYA!

* * *

Vivi was sitting on her bed one night. It had been a week since Petunia's party and she hadn't really left the house. People did come out to visit her, but she was scared that Viper or her sisters would break out and kill everyone without stop. She was really weak right now, she wouldn't go out with them there. The night was pitch black and the air was sort of stiff. This must be what it's like when you've stayed in your room for seven day, six nights, and two hours.

_**Come on! Let's go out! Let's paint this town! Let's get crazy! There's gotta be a club somewhere around here with cute guys! Ya'know, that Disco nerd looked desperate, wanna go play with him? Let's go have fun! Staying this long in your room cannot be healthy! You must have packed on a pound by now! **_A voice similar to Vivi's, but more like a wild party animal whined.

_Be quiet, Vicious…I don't want to have to deal with any of you girls…_

_**Wussy! C'mon, up! Get up! **_Suddenly, Vivi was standing and getting dressed into a red dress that ended at the middle of her thighs. It had black lace and was shoulder less. Vicious made her get out some stilettos and paint her nails red. She fixed up her hair in curls and grabbed a black leather purse. She looked like a fox. _**Now we're talkin! Let's go!**_

_Oh no! I let you take it this far, we are NOT going to a club! Not now! _

_**AW! C'mon!!! Are you really this boring? I know for a fact that you're as bored as I am! Let's go! C'mon, just this once! We never go to clubs anymore! Let's go! Let's go! GO! GO! GO!**_

_FINE!!!! Just be quiet!! _Vivi went outside and caught a cab to town. Cuddles seemed to be driving that night. "Hey, Cuddles."

"Vivi! You've finally come out of your room!! A little late, huh?"

"I was thrown out…" Vivi moaned. "Do you know if anything exciting is going on?"

"…Rustle is holding a bonfire. I'm invited, I can take you if you like."

"Wow, Cuddles, thanks!"

"No problem." They drove for thirty minutes to the beach, which was aglow with flames in the pit. Everyone was there too. Even Flippy and Flaky. Giggles ran up to Cuddles and gave him a kiss.

"Vivi, you made it too! Where are your sisters?"

"Bonni hates staying up too late, 'late night parties do NOT keep bags from under my eyes, so I don't need them'. And, well…Shanni is ten…so, it's way past her bedtime." Vivi told her. "Wow, is everyone invited to every party?"

"Mostly, yeah, we're a closed circle. How have you been since…well…last week…" Vivi sighed.

"Weak, whenever she breaks out…she kinda drains me a bit…have you seen Splendid?" She asked, a bit worried.

"He was invited, but he turned it down. Splendid wanted to go on patrol." Vivi's ears sort of went down in depression.

"Oh," _He's avoiding me…I should have known…_

_**Eh, if that super don't can't appreciate when a super pop star has a thing for him, he needs a reality check. What about that Jake guy?**_

_You ARE crazy._

_**A little…**_Vivi sighed and nodded.

"Aw, Vivi's got a crush!" Her cheeks went red and she looked away.

"…I…I…he's…sweet and well…"

"Oh, I see…a lot of girls who come through here either fall for the wild and fearless daredevil (Cuddles), the dark and brooding war veteran (Flippy), or the heroic and brave super squirrel (Splendid)."

"That's no surprise, we have three of the most desirable personalities in this town. They all mostly go after Flippy." Sniffles came up with some food. "You doing okay, Vivi?"

"I'm fine, just a little weak." Vivi replied, sitting down and crossing her legs. "Listen, sorry for what happened…"

"It's okay, we die regularly…"

"Vivi!" Petunia ran up to her with an excited look and a more-happy-than-usual Nutty. "I never got to hear how you and Splendid got along! How'd it go?"

"…Not much happened before that idiot got there…" Vivi said, hanging her head a bit.

"Aw, well, he's shy around you. He actually thinks you're a-"

"PETUNIA, WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT GOSSIPING!? SOME OF IT IS OKAY, BUT DON'T GOSSIP TO PEOPLE ABOUT HOW OTHERS FEEL ABOUT OTHERS!!" Giggles scolded. Petunia sweat dropped and nodded.

"Sorry," Vivi laughed.

_**This bunch is crazy…**_

* * *

It had gotten dark and everyone was just around, mingling happily. Vivi sat at her seat, smiling. Some people were dancing because of the music. "Would you like a dance?" Vivi looked up to see a tall scruffy looking beaver looking lustfully at her.

_SNAPPY!!_

_**SNAPPY!? THAT FREAKY STALKING TURD SWALLOWER!!!? **_

"Uh, no thanks, I'm too tired."

"Aw, but, Vivi…maybe you need a back rub?" Vivi shuddered.

"No, thanks, I don't want to dance!" Snappy glared a bit and took her hand.

"…You're just joking…c'mon, it won't be for a long while."

"No. I. Don't. Want. To. Dance."

"Vivi, just-"

"I believe she said that she didn't want to dance with you, Sir. It's polite to leave a lady alone when she declines a dance." Vivi faced forward and saw Splendid glaring at Snappy.

"Splendid! Petunia said you wanted to patrol instead of be here!"

"I decided to drop in for a bit. Maybe you would…like to dance with me?" Vivi took his hand without hesitation and he took her to the dance floor, glaring at Snappy over his shoulder. It was a slow dance, Vivi blushed at how close they were. Cuddles gave Splendid a thumbs up while dancing with Giggles. Splendid blushed when he heard light purring.

"You're a good dancer, ya know?" She said.

"…Thank you, I'm…flattered…" Splendid replied. They were silent for a few more minutes before she spoke up again.

"Say, Splendid, about what happened last week…I'm so sorry, I mean, Jake was such a jerk and then that whole…going crazy and…everything…" Splendid shook his head.

"It's fine, Flaky and Flippy get like that regularly, you can't really control it…at least, that's what they told me."

"…Exactly, I've never been able to…since…that nightmare…"

"Nightmare?" Vivi's eyes went wide and she stopped talking. "Vivi?" The music stopped slowly and Vivi walked away very quickly. As she passed some people, they noticed her eyes were without their shine again. "Vivi!" He went after her and she sat down, it looked like she was sick. "Are you alright?"

"I-I…I must be weaker than I thought…I should have waited a little bit more…I should go home…"

"I'll take you home, I was going to leave soon anyway. I have to get back to patrolling." Vivi groaned and shook her head.

"You should stay, I can walk myself." Vivi got up and went out towards the streets. Splendid watched her leave before noticing Snappy slip off behind her. He growled and went after him.

* * *

Vivi walked slowly, she was upset that she had to leave again. And she had just got her first slow dance with a guy she had actually liked. She sighed. "Splendid…" Vivi blushed from the mention of his name. He really was sweet to her. Maybe, she would be able to tell him more about herself than others knew…but, she didn't even know about her past. All her memories were like wooden puppets, man-made. She felt weird about them. "I wonder if he really did want to go on patrol…I should go back and stay for awhile."

"Why? When now, we're all alone…" Snappy's voice whispered. Vivi looked around frantically.

"…Snappy…Snappy, you know you shouldn't even be within two hundred feet of me…that's what the restraining order says…"

"You only went to that restraining order because you were scared of our love…there's no need to be…" Suddenly, his hands grabbed her from behind and dragged her into a dark alley. She started to scream, but then he covered her mouth with his hand and said- "Shhh…shhh, baby…" Vivi couldn't move very well without coming into contact with his…well, anyway, she was scared. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Vivi. You know what, we don't need to keep you with Bonni and Shanni, you don't need to keep seeing these losers…You can come with me, I'm gonna get a place in Mississippi and I'm gonna make a huge profit from a job, we'll have as many kids as you can take…" Vivi shook her head. "Don't worry, I can be your prince. I can…" Vivi let out a muffled scream and bit his hand. "OW!! Oh, you kinky little…"

"HELP!!!!!!" He put his hand back over her mouth and she slowly stopped, scared.

"Be quiet!" SLAP!! Vivi's eyes watered as her cheek burned. "Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry. I swear, I'll never do that to you again as long as I live. We'll be so happy, we can work around this! We'll have what most people don't, we'll have one of those fairytale romances. I know you want that, it was in your diary."

"You read my diary!? You broke into my house!?"

"SHUT IT!!" He was getting a bit irritated.

"…Snappy…just let me go…I think you'd…be very sweet to me…but I don't want to date you, I'm not interested…" His eye twitched and a demented look got on his face.

"Not interested? NOT INTERESTED?!" He screamed at her. "After all I had done for you!? After all the things I went to finally get myself in your sight, you decide that your not interested!?" He slapped her and she fell down, huddling against the wall. Then he kicked her again and again while repeating 'not interested'. She began whimpering pitifully. "I'm pretty sure we still have something, Vivi! If you would just give me a chance, I can love you right…Baby…" He leaned in to kiss her, but then someone blue and very strong punched him in the face.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Splendid shouted at him in a battle stance. Snappy sat up in the hole that his body made from Splendid's punch. Splendid helped Vivi up and got in front of her. "You sick twisted pile of fur abd skin! I'm gonna crush you so hard, you'll put pancakes to shame!!!" Snappy glared at him.

"Why don't you mind your own business, you big blue freak!?" Splendid glared at Snappy even harder. His eyes began to turn red and suddenly, Snappy felt the hot searing pain of his lazers.

_Splendid has lazer eyes?! Wow!!_ Vivi thought, watching the whole fight. It continued for a few minutes, Snappy could hardly get a punch in. Splendid had him beaten to a bloody mess in no time and he left a note that said 'Once he comes back to life, take him to jail for violating his restraining order'. Vivi looked at Splendid and noticed his hands were very bloody. He had a lot of Snappy's blood on him.

"Are you okay, Vivi?" He asked, wiping the blood off his hands.

"...I'm...I'm..._I'm_..." He noticed the drastic change in her voice and shook her. "I'm fine!" Her pale eyes were turning back to their normal color. "Thank you for saving me." Splendid blushed at the look she gave him. "That was brave..."

"Well, I...I...It's just...what heroes do...we...we...uhhh..." Splendid stammered. "You know, why don't I walk you home? To, uhh, make sure you get there safely?" Vivi giggled.

"Thanks, Splendid, I'd like that." Vivi giggled, taking his arm. Splendid was blushing and screaming with joy in his mind.

_"YES! YES! YES!! I LOVE BEING A SUPERHERO!!!" _

"Say, I've got a really crazy week of practicing, gigs, and teaching at the local school,"

"You teach?"

"Yeah, music and art! Anyway, maybe if I have some free time, we can hang out a little?" Splendid blushed hard as she asked. "Or will you be too busy?"

"NO! NO! I'd love to go out for...uhhh...a movie maybe?"

"Sure, I'll buy the popcorn..."

"I'll get the tickets..." Splendid said as they neared her house. Vivi's heart was pounding and she was blushing very hard. They got to her house, went through the gate and he stopped at her house.

"Well, thanks again, Splendid...I'll see you later." She gave him a piece of paper that read 'Vivi-555-980-8711'. Splendid blushed so hard, his whole face turned red.

"I...I'll call you later, okay?" She nodded happily and slowly shut the door while he flew off. When he got off, Splendid began to slow down until he reached a pay phone. Cuddles was probably home by now.

"Hello?"

"Cuddles, I did it!"

"What, Splendid?"

"Vivi asked me out! I finally got a date with her!"

"That's great, how did that happen?"

"Well, let's see...creepy beaver stalking her, attacked her, wanted to make her his, she screamed, I flew in, saved her, beat him up, walked her home, we talked, she asked me out, suggested movies, got her number, left..." There was silence on the other side of the line. "CUDDLES!"

"I heard you, it's taking me a minute to input all of what you just said..." There was whispering on the other side of the line to. "What...oh, I get it...Giggles just translated for me."

"YOU HAVE ME ON SPEAKER!?"

"Sorry, kinda busy! Anyway, congratsulations! What movie are you gonna take her?"

"I don't know..."

"What?! Oh, Splendid, obviously, you know almost nothing about girls."

"So sue me..."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Now the first thing you want to do is-" And that's how Giggles began tutoring Splendid on how to date a girl.

* * *

Well, I finally got Evil his beer.

Evil- Lemme alone! (drank a bit much)

Killer-Evil, did you forget?

Evil-Woman, what do you want!?

Killer-YOU FORGOT, DIDN'T YOU!?

Evil-What is it?!

Killer-What is today?

Evil-Sunday...

Killer-...Viper, tell him!

Viper-_Evil, it's Killer and Your anniversary..._

Evil-Anniversary...? Ummm...

Killer-You forgot our FIVE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!?

Viper-_You've dating for five years?_

Evil-We've been dating?

Killer-...(ticked off)

Flippy-Evil...you do know that now you've got a mad evil psychopathic hedgehog girl on your hands, right?

Evil-Why...? (realizes) OH CRAP!!! Uh, read and review please!! Now, Killer, let's just talk this out...

Killer-I...guess I don't matter to you, huh!? Well, you can sleep on the couch tonight!!


	4. The date and the data

Bonni-(singing) I won't let you have anyone else.  
Master, I love you  
ehehe

I'm a pretty blue rabbit.  
Here is my territory  
If someone ever takes you from me,  
I'd rather eat you

Master, we'll be together forever.  
ufufu

You died in red  
This is a poor blue red rabbit song

Everyone-O_O

Bonni-(singing at same tone) Zshizshib-AA-by doesn't own any-thing! Except for the characters you never heard ab-_out_!!

Evil-Why were you singing Story About A Poor Rabbit?

Bonni-(still singing) Because I'm a ra-bbit!

* * *

The following weeks were more hectic for the girls. Vivi was off teaching music and art, practicing dance moves, recording…and when she wasn't doing that, she was on the phone with her friends or Splendid. Bonni noticed her friend's lovey dovey expression on the phone and one thought came to mind:

_I hope she saves herself until she gets married…_

"Did he call?!" Vivi came rushing up when she came down for breakfast. Shanni shook her head again, taking in another spoonful of cereal.

"He didn't call…I'm sure he's not that crazy to call at 1:00 in the morning!!" Bonni snapped.

"…Well, when he calls, make sure to forward him to my classroom phone, or the dance studio phone, or…the recording studio phone, or my Verizon cell phone, my AT&T cell phone, or my Cricket cell phone!" Bonni looked at her.

"Why don't we just attach a satellite to your head so you can pick up anywhere you go?" Vivi looked at her.

"We can do that?" Bonni face palmed herself and Shanni just stared at her older sister.

"I don't see why you're so obsessive. Splendid is cool and stuff…but let's face it, boys are icky." Vivi laughed from her younger sister's naïve statement.

"Soon, you'll get it." Vivi pulled out a mirror and looked at her hair. It was black and wavy with a periwinkle butterfly pin, making the loose hairs go off to the side. Vivi wore a black pencil skirt, a white blouse (like what you see those old strict school teachers wear), and black strapped stilettos. Her make up consisted of pale blue lipgloss (cotton candy flavored), black eye liner, and pale baby blue eye shadow along with black rim glasses (she wears contacts). "Well, how do I look?"

"Like a school teacher with class, popularity, and appeal." Vivi looked at Bonni with a blank look.

"Thanks? Anyway, gotta go!" She grabbed a crescent and rushed out the door. The drive there was sort of annoying, because of the traffic. She honked the horn, and peered into the front car's back window. It was Lumpy, he was talking on the phone…He was holding up all the cars and no matter how many times someone honked, he wouldn't move. Vivi was beginning to get annoyed. She reached into her glove compartment and rolled down her windows, connecting a mike to the radio speakers. "LUMPY, THE LIGHT IS GREEN!! YOU'RE MAKING ALL OF US LATE FOR WORK!!!" Lumpy jumped and went. She sighed. Who's idea was it to give that idiot a driver's license? Let alone, who let him move out of his mother's house?!

She finally pulled up to a small little schoolhouse with children all over the lawn. Some were teenagers, some were kindergartners, some were elementary. It had been awhile since she had seen so many kids. Vivi had always been home schooled. She got out of the Honda after parking it in the teacher section, then she went towards the school building and to the office. "Hi, I'm Vivilada, I'm the new art teacher/ music teacher." The secretary looked up from her glasses and stared at the young, pretty cat standing in front of her.

"Room 123, you're music teacher first, then art." She handed her papers, a teacher's answers book, a schedual, and every other crap a teacher needs. "I hope you can do it, girly, because the students you have are known to drive out any teacher we give them." Vivi sweatdropped and nodded. She went into the class to see it filled with teenagers already. She ducked over flying paper planes, spit wads, blocked her ears against the loud sounds of their talking and screaming and went straight to the board. Vivi turned to see a big black bear standing in the doorway, wearing a suit. He shouted out 'quiet' and the room fell silent.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Blackfur."

"I'd like to introduce your new teacher, Ms. Vivilada. She is new to teaching, but knows an abundance of art and music, so I know you will make her feel right at home here at Happy Tree School." Mr. Blackfur looked at her and suddenly, he blushed. Vivi nodded to him.

"Arrigoto..." He nodded and left in a hurry. The class was silent, looking evilly at her. She turned her back to them and took the chalk, writing down 'Ms. Vivilada' before turning back to them. "Okay, here's the deal." She started. "I hate the 'Ms.' part in 'Ms. Vivilada'. It makes me feel like an old hag, and I'm hardly older than you all, so..." She turned back, circled 'Ms.', and put a cross through it. Then she went to 'lada' and did the same. "You can all just call me Vivi. And anything you'd like to ask, I'd be more than happy to answer." One boy held up his hand. "Andrew?" They were shocked that she knew his name.

"What are your sizes?" She glared at him and then smirked.

"Bigger than yours." They laughed at him. "Any more boys wanna ask stupid questions? Because, trust me...I can put you in your place without even using a flick of my wrist."

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, check the license." They stared at her. "If your wondering what I actually do for a living, I'm a singer. I'm just here to relax from all the other stuff in my schedual. Now, before we start holding hands and introducing ourselves through song, tell me, what did your last teacher teach you?"

* * *

Bonni answered the phone when it rang. She took it back into the kitchen. "Moshi-moshi, this is Bonni."

"Hey, Bonni, is Vivi there?"

"Splendid, nope...she went to her teaching job."

"Oh, dang."

"Well, she told me to-oh shoot!"

"What?"

"Vivi, that airhead! She was so busy asking if you called and if she looked okay that she forgot her lunch. Now I-Splendid?" The doorbell rang and the butler answered, only to be past by a blue blur that ended up being Splendid in the kitchen. Bonni spun around to see Vivi's 'boyfriend'. "...There you are...say, you think you can take Vivi her lunch? She's at Happy Tree School..."

"Not a problem." Splendid took the brown bag and flew as fast as he could to the school and into her classroom. Vivi's students stopped their harmonizing and stared at the neighborhood superhero come in. He left the brown bag on her desk. "You forgot your lunch, Vivi." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Splendid. We still on for that movie?"

"Yeah, tomorrow good?"

"Purr-fect...we'll talk on the phone, 'kay?"

"Great, see ya!" He was about to fly out when girls crowded him.

"Hey, Mr. Splendid!"

"Oh, c-can I have your autograph?!"

"W-what brings you here?!"

"I'm a big fan!!" He blushed and did as many autographs as he could before running out.

"GIRLS! GIRLS! FREEZE!!" They stopped when Vivi yelled. "Goodness, he's taken...he's mine!" The girls groaned unhappily and sat back in their seats. "...He's hot, huh?" The girls giggled and nodded.

"He isn't that good looking!"

"Hey, he was good looking enough for me to turn down a leader from a boyband! Anyway, give me some A major. I usually do this." She let out the note.

* * *

Soon, it was an hour before their date. Vivi applied her make-up and smiled as she looked at the picture of Splendid on her vanity. "Vivi, how much make up are you going to put on?!"

"As much as it takes to make me gorgeous!"

_Oooh, maybe you should put your hair in a pony bun? Then put in another butterfly pin!_

_You think? Oh, that would take the whole hour!_

_Not if you do it fast!_

_I guess so..._Vivi began redoing her hair when her something that sounded like a cell phone ring sounded. Her hand pressed her earlobe andtheir conversation started. "Moshi-moshi, Boss. What do you need?"

"So, I hear you're going out on a date with one of the mission objectives."

"I am..."

"I want you to get information on his weakness. That's your mission for the remainder of the main mission. Get close to subject Splendid." Vivi felt her heart skip and she nodded.

"Hai, I will..."

"Alright then, have fun." This lady was going to get on Vivi's nerves, she could tell just tell.

"Arrigoto...bye bye..." Their communication ended and Vivi went back to what she was doing. Bonni came in and saw her sister/friend had put in a pony bun.

"Nice, you gonna put in some butterfly pins?"

"That's what Vindictive suggested."

"Wow, so how are the three of them?"

"They really want to get out..."

**_You_**

_Have_

_No_

**_IDEA!!!_**

* * *

Splendid had picked her up and they went to the movies, both nervous. Vivi didn't show it much, because it was her thing to be pretty stubborn and headstrong. "So, Splendid, were did you get your powers?" He smiled at her. They were a few hours early and sat at the movie theatre cafe.

"I was just born with them. My family on my dad's side comes from a long line of superheroes. My sister is one, my little brother is one, we've always been superheroes." Splendid replied. "What about you? Have you always been a good singer or did it take practice?" Vivi giggled and shook her head.

"My father was an opera singer and my mother sang jazz in a blues cafe." Vivi replied. "Then we moved from France to Connecticut and when I was four, I met Bonni. We've been best friends since the day we met, so much so we thought that we were supposed to be sisters, but my mother didn't have enough room for both Bonni's big ears and my long tail. We were both big on singing, we got our first audition and by the time we were eleven, we were becoming famous and Shanni was one. Then when I was fourteen, Shanni wanted to be a star and my dad made me take her on stage. She got a contract after that..."

"Wow, big history. So, you were born..."

"...Oh, it was somewhere in 1991..." Vivi muttered, showing anxiety. Splendid blushed.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay...promise you won't tell?" Splendid nodded, a little nervous. "I really don't know much about what happened before I was ten. I was in a really bad accident and it took my memories. I know how to talk, my name, my age, that Bonni is my friend, and a lot of other stuff, but my memories...it's like they were wiped clean." Splendid looked at her. "The doctor said I may have to find out my past myself because there is no chance that it will come back on it's own."

"So you have long lasting amnesia...that's terrible..." Splendid said. Vivi shrugged.

"Hey, don't let it bring you down. I don't. I really don't mind. It gave me a chance to remake myself."

* * *

Evil-I like waffles...

Bonni-I like pancakes.

Evil-That cat is looking at me...

Bonni-I you me fro...

Flaky-I'm a pretty blue rabbit.  
Here is my territory  
If someone ever takes you from me,  
I'd rather eat you!

WHO GOT INTO MY SAKE?! Read and review...


	5. Objective

Killer-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, EVIL! FIVE YEARS OF DATING AND YOU FORGET OUR ANNIVERSARY?!

Evil-I promise you, I'll make it up to you! I never thought you really cared, though...

Killer-OF COURSE I DO!!!!! (punches him) YOU'RE THE MOST SELFISH, PSYCHOTIC, LAZY DOUCHEBAG I'VE EVER MET!!! (storms out door)

Everyone-O.O

Uhh...they're having relationship problems...

Evil-Problems!? I just ticked off my girlfriend!? Do you guys have any ideas on how I can get out of this?

Flippy-Diamonds.

Flaky-Jewelry.

Chocolate.

Flippy-A diamond incrusted knife?

Vivi-No, no, no! That's all the usual. Evil, you need to wow her, sweep her off her feet. Give her something that just screams 'you're a crazy, killing psycho and I can't keep my hands off you'!

Evil-What screams that better than a sign?

Vivi-Uhh, I think your headed in the right direction, but no deal. I've got a perfect idea (whispers it in his ear)

Evil-Perfect!

...Oh no...

* * *

Objective

Vivi was lying in her bed when a sort of beeping sound was made. She woke up immediately and went to her computer, accessing the video conference. 'Boss' showed on the screen. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Boss." She yawned.

"Good morning, Vivi. Did you find out Splendid's weakness?"

"Ie, watashi wa arimasen…" (No, I didn't) She admitted.

"Well, Bonni got it from the data she collected last night." He loses his powers when near kryptonut. I am in the middle of obtaining some. You just get his full trust and then bring him to the designated spot."

"Hai, Boss." She signed off to go to Bonni's computer. Vivi turned away from the screen, her heart felt heart grow heavier by the second and fought from tears.

* * *

Bonni was in the kitchen, reading a magazine when the TV show that was on changed to show 'Boss's face on the screen. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Boss."

"Good morning, Bonni. I have your target. I want you to get close to Flippy."

"I really don't want to steal him from Flaky. They are such a cute couple."

"You don't have to! Just become very close friends with him, enough so that he trusts you with anything."

"Oh, well then…" Bonni's voice trailed off. She did like Flippy, she had read what a tough life he had and didn't want to cause complications for him.

"I found out his weakness. It's Evil. If you can get him to 'flip out', the terminology goes, and then get Evil Flippy to follow you into the trap, we'll have a massive force on our hands."

"What about Flaky?"

"Leave that to Shanni. Am I understood?" Bonni nodded and 'Boss' signed off, returning the TV to its previous show.

* * *

Shanni was taking a bath when her cell phone (it was on the counter) rang. She picked up.

"Good morning, Shanni."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Boss."

"I have your objective. Your target is Flaky. Her weakness, oh where do I begin? I suppose you should aim with her fear of everything."

"B-but how will I trap her?"

"There's a reason we gave you two devious sisters! Learn from them!"

"But what about Killer Flaky?"

"Her weakness is her inflammation with Evil Flippy. Be sure to trick her too."

"Hai…"

"Goodbye, Shanni." Shanni hung up and put the phone back on the counter. She slowly sunk under the Lukewarm water, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't like this job.

* * *

"Hello?" Flaky answered the phone hesitantly.

"Moshi-moshi, flaky! It's me, Shanni!"

"Oh, h-hi, Shanni…how did you find my number?"

"The phone book, silly. It's got everyone's number there! Even some dude named Splendont. Who's Splendont?"

"I…really don't know…his name sounds like Splendid, so you should ask him."

"Oh! Well, Vivi and Bonni said I could ask if you wanted to go out to lunch with me. Vivi is too busy to take me and Bonni…well, if she doesn't get a day at the spa, it gets ugly…"

"Well, I don't know…"

"C'mon, please…? I hate staying in a home with no one to play with! The workers are too busy, my life coach will work me to death, and I really want to make friends! I'm being home schooled because my manager doesn't want the other kids to mess with me and put me under peer pressure. I get lonely, you know."

"Well, I guess…I guess we can hang out a little…" Flaky replied. She heard a cheer on the other line. "I'll be there soon, then we can go out to eat and go to the mall, okay?"

"Sweet! I've been meaning to get a new skateboard." They hung up and Flaky went to get her bag. Somehow, she felt as if Bonni and Vivi had duped her into babysitting Shanni for them…and they weren't even the ones talking to her on the phone. She wondered how she got herself into this mess.

_**You know, you really are a pushover…**_

_No, I'm just a bit nicer then you._

_**I bet if I made my voice sound like someone else, you'd let me go anytime I like.**_ Killer said, mocking Shanni's voice.

"No, I would not." flaky got into her car and drove off towards Shanni's house. She finally got there to see Shanni standing behind the gate, waiting. "Hey, Shanni! Let's go." Shanni smiled and went out. She hoped in the front an buckled up.

"Aren't seatbelts great, Flaky?"

"Yeah!" Flaky said. _Where have I heard that before? _They went over to Happy Tree Town Café, where the best burgers were made. "I promise you, the décor of this place used to be great, but then Disco Bear took over the business. Now, only the food is good." Shanni bounced in and hurriedly bounced out.

"…I'd rather be in the Mothman's cave! That burned!" Flaky laughed and went inside. Whoever was the interior decorator should have been fired. Everyone was trying not to look around them. The walls were bright orange and paved with giant lava lamps. A shining disco ball spun in the middle of the ceiling. There was disco music blasting everywhere. There was also a glowing purple dance floor. "…The electricity bill of this joint must be more expensive then Tina Turner's legs…"

"I know, right?" She got to a table and Disco Bear came up.

"Hello there, Pretty Lady. What can I get you? A disco Burger? A Psychedelic shake? Maybe one extra large serving," He made a position like he was pumping up muscles, "of the Disco Master?" Flaky and shanni stared at him.

"UGH! I didn't know why boys were icky, but now I do!" Shanni said it so loudly that everyone looked over at the table and Disco Bear's blushing face. Then the restraunt busted with laughter. Petunia took their order. "I think I just lost some of my patience…"

"A lot of people do with Disco Bear." Flaky thought what she did was so funny. She would have never been able to embarrass someone like that and draw so much attention. It was…kinda brave, a ten year old kitten putting a grown up bear in his place. As if Shanni was reading her mind, she swallowed and told her.

"It's not that hard to embarrass someone, Flaky. Everyone's flaws are written all over their faces, they just put on such good acts that it's easily hidden. You have to see past all that. Like Flippy's flaws, it's easy to tell that he's madly in love with you. Bonni says I'm too young to know about that kind of stuff, but she forgot that Vivi does take her turn to watch me, even when she's staring in a romantic movie." Flaky blushed. "And it's obvious that you're a really nice person, but you are a complete pushover!"

_**TOLD YOU!!**_

"With a little more confidence, you could easily have everyone's respect. They'd all be eating out of the palm of your hand!" Flaky looked at her smiling, cheeky face.

"Really?" Shanni nodded. She had finished her food.

"Say, can we go soon? Looking around this place makes me want to barf." Flaky giggled, who knew Shanni was so much fun?

* * *

Flippy was sitting on a park bench, eating his lunch when something hard hit his head. He turned around and glared at the pair of thirteen year old boys trying to get him to flip out. "Get out of here, ya little punks." They snickered.

"What's wrong, Psycho? C'mon, try and kill me!"

**_I like that idea...Are you gonna take that?! You're a first class soldier for crying out loud, teach those brats some manners!!_**

_I'm not letting you out..._Flippy growled and got up, leaving them and sitting somewhere else. Once again, he felt another rock hit his head. Those stupid kids! He felt his anger rise up and his breath quicken.

"GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF AND FEED THEM TO MY PITBULLS!!!" Bonni's voice shrieked behind them suddenly. They looked behind her to see her holding a black leash. At the end of it was a big brown pitbull with a spiked collar. They shook with fear. It looked at them hungrily. The two boys rushed off, they might have been able to escape Evil, but not Evil **AND **a hungry pitbull. Bonni glared in their direction and then turned to him. "Can you believe those kids? No respect these days, huh? Can't blame them though, I'm sure everyone was like them at that age, right?"

"I guess so..." Flippy was grateful to her for helping him. "Thanks, I don't know what would have happened if I flipped out on them."

**_I know, and I can tell you in vivid description..._**

_...I'm going to ignore that... _Flippy took another bite of his sandwich.

"Well, it's obvious that you have some control over your other side. If I was like you, almost everyone would be dead by now."

"Not that easy controlling him, he's...annoying, always shouting and cussing about how he wants to get out and stuff." Bonni laughed.

"Sounds like Vivi when we have to get her to the doctor's office, honestly, she's like a little kid." Flippy laughed this time. "I'm serious. She throws a fit every time she needs to get a shot and then the doctor has to promise her a lollipop as a reward. I'm amazed so many guys like her." Bonni giggled before drinking some of her Gatorade.

"I wish I could act like a kid sometimes, but then everyone would think I'm Evil, only being stupid. People just don't get that not every weird thing I do is influenced by Evil." Bonni nodded and sat, listening. "I feel like I'm just trapped in Evil's body because of some crazy mix up. I mean, it wasn't until recently that Flaky became comfortable being alone with me. Everyone thinks something bad will happen fifty percent of the time I'm there. It's crazy, I'm not Evil and he isn't me, we are two different personalities, just trapped in the same body...of course, no one gets it."

"I get it." He looked at her confused, "you suffer from the same thing I suffer from. People think that since I'm a super star, I'm so lucky and I should be the happiest girl in the world. I should have the perfect life with a perfect boyfriend, and my life should be free from any complications whatsoever. Wrong, it's never been like that. I have to work hard every day of my life, I have contracts to fulfill, appointments to be made, shows to get to, premeres! Movie filming! It's crazy, and I have to put on this sterile, serious, happy popstar teenager every time. I'm not like that at all." Flippy nodded, his eyes wide. "I'm actually...kinda...shy when it comes to my looks."

"What? Why? Almost every girl wants to look like you."

"So? I have a lot of flaws. My fur is way too white, if I get it dirty, someone is bound to notice. My nose is hardly pink, it's more red. So red, it's like a strawberry. And my ears, you must have noticed, are so long, I can't even keep them up. They go down, past my ankles. How annoying, getting your ear caught on some rock or tripping over the other one." Flippy laughed harder then he had earlier. Why wasn't everyone like Bonni?

* * *

Vivi sat on the bench, waiting for Splendid. Boss had called and told her that Splendid was in the area and she would probably attract him even if she was just sitting there. She wanted to see him anyway, so no biggie. Splendid was flying around and noticed that she was sitting at the bus stop. He landed. "Hey, Vivi, where are you going?"

"Oh, you know, waiting for the bus. I wanted to spend some time in the town and hang out. Wanna join?" Vivi asked, smiling.

"Actually, I gotta...well, patrol, the crime sorta...shot up since our date and..." Splendid started stuttering and shaking. "Okay, I'll fly you there." Vivi squealed and jumped into his arms, happy. Splendid was sort of happy too.

It went on for weeks, whenever they had free time, Vivi and Splendid were together, at the fair, Cuddles' party, at the mall, the amusement park, the zoo, the water park, everywhere. Splendid went over to her house, and she went over to his. It wasn't long before Vivi and Splendid became a couple. "Vivi, you are doing excellent on your part. Splendid has never trusted anyone like he does you. We've recently acquired some kryptonut, and we are aiming for Splendid to be last. Just wait for Bonni and Shanni to strike and we shall put the final phase into play."

"Mou~Boss, what's the point in all this? Why do you want these people so badly?"

"Don't ask questions, Vivi, remember?"

"No, I don't."

"Whatever, never ask questions about your mission! It'll all be explained later."

"...Fine..."

* * *

Killer-(comes in) What do you want now?!

Evil-I want to apologize and tell you that I looked very hard and you're welcome to stab me multiple times in the heart...

Killer-I was already thinking about doing that.

Evil-...if you don't like your present...(holds out a black box and opens it to show a black and red charm necklace with a tiny replica of Killer's knife charm in the middle, some heart charms (they are real looking), some black glove charms, and a diamond ring.)

Killer-...O_O MG!! THAT'S THE BEST PRESENT YOU'VE EVER GIVEN ME!!! (squeezes him and takes it) OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!

Vivi-She likes it!

Viper-_Phew, dodged the bullet there..._

Cuddles-What present did you get him?

Evil-For once, I'll be mature and say I probably do not deserve a present for forgetting such an important date...

Killer-...So, I should take that small black nightgown I bought back?

Evil-...YOU GOT ME THAT?! I LOVE YOU!!!! (squeezes her and runs out with her) BYE!!!

...What do you guys watch on TV?

Vicious-**_...Read and review!_**


	6. Vindictive

(singing) Everything you say to me!

Evil/Flippy- (singing) BRINGS ME ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE EDGE! AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK!!

Killer-(singing) I need a little room to break!

Flaky-(singing) 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge! And I'm about to-!

Everyone-BREAK!!

Viper_-Okay! That's enough! Um, they were listening to Linkin Park recently._

Evil-Zshizshibaby doesn't own HTF.

Splendid-Say, what's this about Splendont?

...Nothing...

* * *

The bullies

Shanni was just in the park, jumping rope. Bonni and Vivi had decided to let her go out for the day while they plan how to go on. Hey, every little girl needs a break. Shanni jumped faster and faster, giggling when someone stuck their foot under her and she tripped, scrapping her foot, palm, and both knees. Shanni sat up, stunned, before looking around. Three girls stood in front of her, smirking evilly. "Wow, it's amazing. Now people are leaving their babies out all alone." Shanni looked confused. "I'm talking about you, Numbrain!" The red fox girl snarled. A green chipmunk laughed, she looked like a punk with spiked collars and black boots. The other one was a black bear with grey hair, she wore a cheerleader outfit that was cut one inch too much…

"…B-but I'm no baby…I'm ten years old…"

"Aw, how cute, it can talk! Hey, what's that in her pocket?" The chipmunk held her down while the bear went through her pocket, pulling out the hundred dollars Bonni had given her for her allowance. "Wow, she's packing some cash! This can fund a whole day of shopping!"

"That's mine!!" Shanni protested, trying to get it back. "HEY!! Give it back!!! GIMME!" They laughed and shook their heads.

"A little baby like you should have so much money. Here you go," The fox gave her ten dollars before turning around, "let's go, girls." They laughed as they walked away. Shanni began bawling hard and soon a crowd came around her, wondering what was wrong.

"Shanni, what happened?!" Petunia asked, cleaning and disinfecting her scratches.

"…S-s-some girls tripped me and t-t-then they took away my money so that they could go shopping! A-a-and they called me a baby and held me down and they ruined my new dr-dr-dress!!!" Flaky was next to her and nodded.

"What did they look like?"

"O-one was a red fox with blonde hair and she was wearing a blue mini skirt and a yellow Lungta De Fancy blouse with imitation Gucci sneakers! Another was a skimpy black cheerleader bear and the last was a punk green chipmunk who was wearing cheap make up!" Splendid nodded as he took note of the appearances and flew off in search. He finally found them about a mile off and stopped them.

"What is it? Oh, it's you, Splendid. What do you want?" The fox asked.

"Don't give me that, Lisa. I happened to run into Shanni today."

"Who?"

"Oh, she's a little kitten who happens to be famous and makes a lot of money. She said you bullied her and took her money and ruined her new dress."

"We don't know what you are talking about!" Lisa retorted, feigning innocence.

"And I don't believe you, funny how the world works, huh? Didn't the judge warn you that if you got sent to the courthouse again, he would put you in Juvenile Detention Center for much longer?"

"Yeah,"

"And yet, you go and bully a little child and leave her crying? Okay, hand over the money." Lisa didn't move and crossed her arms defiantly. "Alright then, I'm going to arrest you for theft."

"Grrr…." Lisa reached into her pocket and gave him thirty bucks.

"Tammy." The black bear reached into her pocket and gave him thirty bucks. "Malissa."

"It's Ammo!"

"Give me the money." She gave him thirty bucks and stuck her tongue out at him. "Good, and if I catch you doing anything else like this, I'm taking you straight to the Juvenile Detention Center and I don't care what you say!"

"Yes, Sir…" They mumbled.

"Now get out of here!" Splendid snapped and flew off. He received a hug from Shanni when he found her back home.

"OH THANK YOU, MR. SPLENDID! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" She said, squeezing him.

"No problem, Shanni. Now you be careful when around them, they've been arrested more times then I can count." Shanni nodded, counting the money and putting it in her pocket.

"I feel like I should do something for you in return."

"No, no, I'm fine. There's no need."

"Nope, come in! C'mon, Vivi is home, ya'know."

"Okay." He went inside and they headed up the stairs.

"We have some cookies with nuts in them, so I thought you might like them. But since I haven't run into you lately, I didn't know how to give them to you!" Splendid nodded, listening to the young kitten ramble on and on about what had been happening in the past week. She was right, he hadn't heard from Vivi in about a week. It had been a month since she moved into Happy Tree Town. He was wondering why she cut off so abruptly. Shanni led him past a ton of rooms, chattering none stop. It seems like she had quickly gotten over her encounter with Lisa, Tammy, and Ammo. His ears perked up and he looked around, what was that beeping sound. Slowly, he slipped away from Shanni, thinking it might be dangerous. Big mistake, these hallways were confusing. He didn't know where the heck he was going. Splendid didn't even know which way was up, that's how lost he was. He finally came to a door that looked completely out of place. It wasn't shiny and modern like most doors. It didn't look classy and elegant like Bonni's rooms, dark and energetic like Vivi's rooms, or bouncy and happy like Shanni's rooms…it looked work related, scary, lab like. Splendid's curiosity popped up and he slowly reached out to the knob. When he touched it, a surging pain shot through his body and he quickly let go, blowing on his scorched hand.

"What the heck?" He muttered. An electric door knob? Why would they have that? _This doesn't make any sense…_He thought. Finally, he just touched the door. It didn't electrocute him, but it was locked. He rammed into it and it flew open to reveal a lab. There was a figure in front of a glass container, looking into it. She had black hair. "Vivi?" Vivi turned around and looked at him. Something was off about her. Splendid was able to get a closer look when he realized her eyes were pitch black and evil looking. "Vivi, are you okay?" He asked, wondering if he should go towards her or back away slowly. She moved slightly to reveal a green glowing rocky nut. Splendid was about to run away, but then he blacked out, it was too close for him to do anything.

* * *

"_HEY! HEY, YA BLUE FREAK, WAKE UP!!!" Splendid slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a grey city. Where was he? What was this place? He looked up and saw a big blinking neon sign that read:_

_HAPPY TREE TOWN_

"_Are you going to listen to me or not?" Splendid looked around, there were very few citizens here. Petunia was sitting on a park bench, looking blankly ahead. Pop and Cub were playing catch, sort of, they were just throwing the ball back and forth. Cuddles and Giggles were sitting at a table in some café, not eating, drinking, or talking…it was like they were staring right through each other. He was the only one with color, really, until he looked around and spotted Evil and Killer, glaring at him. Splendid took a battle stance._

"_Where am I and what have you two done?" Killer laughed, calling him an idiot._

"_You think we did this? And make everyone such an easy target, really? Splendid, that's so insulting…" Killer giggled._

"_Nope, we're in YOUR head, Splendope. This is all you, but you can't really change it. We don't want you to." Evil said, twirling his knife around. "But, insulting you is not what we're here for." Splendid relaxed a little, looking at them wearily. "Well, Splendid, we have a few concerns."_

"_No, I do not think it's against the law for Flippy and Flaky to contain you within their heads and I am not going to think otherwise." Killer and Evil face palmed._

"_STOP BEING STUPID!! Anyways, it's not that, you know that Vivi girl and her sisters or friends or whatever?" Killer continued. Splendid nodded. "We have had the pleasure to meet one of her different sides."_

"_One?" _

"_One. Anyway, we like her, a lot, she's a barrel of fun…but there's some weird thing about her that I just can't put my finger on…It's like she's leading an even deeper double life."_

"_Double life?"_

"_Yeah, what are you, a parrot?" Evil snapped, coming closer. He put his arm around Splendid like they were old buddies, "but anyway, we seem to be very curious. Aren't you?"_

"_About what?"_

"_How you just died, of course." Splendid's eyes widened and she nodded. "Yep, Splen-doofus, you died yesterday. Funny how that suddenly happened."_

"_How could I…but I was just in Vivi's house…"_

"_Do you even remember what happened?" Splendid shook his head. "Exactly what we're saying. Now, listen, we have a proposition for you. You get some dirt on Vivi, maybe something suspicious about her, Flippy's been spending time with Bonni, so I got that covered. And Killer, here, will take care of Shanni. Flaky has been babysitting her for a bit. Together, we can find out what is so weird about these girls."_

"_You want me to spy on Vivi?" Splendid shook his arm off and glared at him. Evil nodded. "Are you out of your mind?!"_

"_Yeah, we are." Killer agreed._

"_No way, you can forget it! I'm not spying on Vivi for your sick, twisted satisfaction! And you can kill me as much as like, it won't happen!" Killer gripped Evil's shoulder hard to keep him from lashing back out. She nodded to Splendid._

"_Fine, it was just a suggestion, but think about it. We won't be far away for you to contact. Remember to watch your back though, we have a feeling that things won't be as picture perfect for you and your girlfriend." Killer said, smirking before walking away. "Bye." Slowly, Killer faded away. Evil looked back and grinned a toothy grin before leaving the same way. _

"_I think he's waking up…"_

"_Wow, what do you think happened?"_

"_Something powerful, we may have to be on our guard."_

"_Shhh, he's coming to!"_ Splendid opened his eyes like they were weights. His body felt heavy, even for him. Vivi, Flippy, Sniffles, Shanni, and Giggles stood around the hospital bed. Giggles was dressed like a nurse and Sniffles was the doctor. "Splendid, what happened?! We found you straight dead in our hallway. Shanni says that you were following her when she turned around and saw you were gone!"

"I…I…got a little lost…"

"A little? You were five hallways away from where I was…"

"Well…ya'know…"

"We couldn't find out what caused you to die like that, but we think you should be okay to leave in a few hours after you get some rest." Sniffles said as Giggles took the AV out of his arm. "All of you, you can stay for about five minutes, but when I come back, Splendid better be the only one in this room." They nodded and he left with Giggles.

"I wonder what happened to you, Splendid. You couldn't have had a heart attack, right?"

"Nope, not many in my family suffer from heart problems."

"Maybe…poison?"

"No, I didn't eat anything strange tasting yesterday."

"Let's stop guessing and get going. We shouldn't be keeping you up, Splendid." Flippy got up from his seat and saluted him in a soldier fashion.

"I'll be seeing you guys."

"Bye, Splendi!" Vivi and Shanni scurried out in a skipping fashion, probably to shop. Flippy followed and Flaky was last to go.

"Hey, Flaky, I gotta ask you something."

"What is it?" Flaky asked, smiling.

"You know, Killer?" Her face lost color and she nodded, shuddering. "Do you think it's…at all possible that she…and Evil…can somehow get into another person's head?" Flaky looked at him confused.

"I…I don't think so…actually, I really don't know, Killer hardly tells me anything about her…did they…get into your head somehow?" Splendid shook his head. "Oh!" She looked really relieved. "Well, then, see you later, Splendid."

"Bye, Flakes." Splendid laid down slowly, hoping this aching headache would dull over.

* * *

Shanni and Vivi sat in the car, driving when Shanni finally spoke. "Well, at least we know how he reacts to kryptonut…"

"We'll just have to watch our steps around him from now on."

"Yeah…I guess so…when do you think we will be able to move forward with the plans…?"

"Soon, Imoto-chan, soon…"

* * *

Vindictive-HI! I'm Vindictive and this is the first time I've actually come into a chapter.

Viper-_She is my sister!_

Vivi-Why did you put them both into the disclaimer?

Because they are both fun! Say, Evil, how did it go with Killer?

Evil-I never thought that I could love her more than I already did.

Flippy-That is just sick, man.

Evil-She asked.

Splendid-Now, seriously...what is with these rumors about you planning something with Splendont?

What are you talking about?

Splendid-I'm wondering why you are cavorting with my arch enemy?!

You know what, this fued between you and Splendont has gone long enough! Splendont, get in here!!

Splendont-Hey, Splendid, long time no see!

Splendid-Get me out of here!!!

Evil-Read and review or else,_ I'm coming after you!_


	7. Target One

__

So, what do I say?

Evil-She got in trouble and couldn't be on her grandfather's computer.

It was on accident! Anyway, Killer, are you ready?

Killer-Yup!! (runs out with credit cards and I follow her with all the other girls)

Splendont-Where are they going?

Evil-...THOSE WERE OUR CREDIT CARDS!!

Every guy in the room-NOO!!!

* * *

Target one:

The computer shut off after she had printed out the free tickets that Boss had sent her for the nearby amusement park. She had said that she would be the first to acquire her target. And she knew just how to do it. "Are you sure you don't want us to come along?" Vivi asked, raising an eyebrow. Shanni looked at her with a pleading smile. "What?"

"I was wondering…can Viper get into other people's heads?" She looked at her with wide eyes like Bonni did. "What? It was just a question…"

"Totally out of the question! You don't have the training to be able to contain her! I can hardly contain her!"

"As I said before, just a question…" Shanni took her purse and skipped out the door to meet up with Flaky. "Thanks again for taking me to the amusement park, Flaky!"

"I really think I should have gotten the tickets, Shanni."

"No way, I like reserving stuff! It makes me feel grown up!" Shanni giggled, bouncing about.

"Shanni, could you stop? You're making me nervous." Shanni giggled and nodded, watching everything else go by the window. They finally came to a big place with lots of rides and attractions. Shanni giggled even more excitedly and would have hopped out while the car was moving if she hadn't been punished enough for doing that by Vivi and Bonni. "Okay, let's get going!" Flaky said, smiling at the hyperactive kitten. Shanni practically rocketed herself to the front, shrieking with glee. Flaky ran after her, fighting to keep up with the bouncing ball of fur. They went in and Shanni went ballistic. She won almost every prize she set her eyes on and then jumped around like a rabid roadrunner. She soon had to sit down and watch Shanni gorge herself on cotton candy.

"This is so much fun!! I love it!!! Hey, what's that?!" Shanni pointed to a creepy looking attraction.

"N-n-no way! T-that's the huanted house…!" Shanni's eyes sparked happily.

"Let's go!!" Without waiting for Flaky's protest, Shanni burst into the Haunted House.

"SHANNI!!!!" Flaky ran towards her runaway friend, but stopped short when she came to the door.

_**That looks so much fun!!!**_

_Fun?! Are you out of your psychopathic mind?! _

_**You know, Splendid asked the same thing…**_

_What?_

_**Nevermind! Let's go! Let's go! GO!!!! **_Flaky stood in front of the haunted house and gulped before entering. It was dark and you could hear bat screeching echoing down the hallways. Flaky's heart thumped painfully. _**You're not going to chicken out, are you? **_She slowly went down the hallway, her footsteps echoing down the path. Suddenly, she heard something that sounded like an old weak music box, and saw a black haired bunny wearing a little maid outfit, carrying a butcher knife far from her in the next hallway.

"_Do you want to play with me?_" She almost panicked and ran down the hallway. Only a half hour into the Haunted House and she was about to wet her pants.

_**Oh, calm down, it's just one of the short workers, she's supposed to scare you.**_

_IT WORKED!!! _Flaky stopped and caught her breath when she heard a chainsaw roar.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She ran into the next hallway, screaming and she crashed into a wall. Suddenly, her eyes changed colors and Killer got up. "Man, why are you such a baby? That's obviously a sound effect done up by computer technology. You are such a ditz." Killer went the rest of the way and suddenly, she heard a series of snickers, it was like there were two completely different little girls giggling at different tones. "Creepy…" She hissed.

"_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland,_" They sang out of tune. Now Killer was getting creeped out, it was way too authentic. "_She carried her_ _sword all through Wonderland!" Okay, very creepy…too creepy…_

"I think we should find the exit now…Shanni knows the meeting place..right?"

_I think so..._

"Good enough..." Killer began to walk very quickly, but it seemed like whenever she went in one direction, she was back in the same place. "Okay, where am I?"

_"Stricking down everything that stood in her path, she lead a red path everywhere she went." _Killer looked over and saw her reflection. "_That Alice is in the forest," _Killer heard a_ WHIRRR_ sound and then green mist began flowing around her ankles.

"What...is this...?" It began rising and she was coughing harder and harder, covering her mouth. Something wasn't right about this.

_"Locked away like a criminal." _Killer coughed harder and harder before collapsing. She was trying to stay awake, but her vision was becoming fuzzier and fuzzier then usual. The last thing she heard was_-"Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."_

_

* * *

_

Killer-From the first shop we visit, the guys will pay for me.

Everyone-A fur coat for everybod-Y!

Killer-From the second shop we visit the guys will pay for me. Two uncut diamonds!

Everyone-And a fur coat for everybody!

Killer-From the third shop we visit, the guys will pay for me! Three pairs of high heels!

Two uncut diamonds!

And a fur coat for everybody!

Evil-Okay, that's enough!


	8. Missing Flaky

Nothin' to say...

Evil-Me too.

Killer-So...what do we do now?

We could all sing.

(Everyone gives her a weird look) What?

Bonni-You know what, I have no comment.

Shanni-I LOVE to sing!!

Vivi-We all do, Shanni.

Evil-I'm not singing!!!!!

And a one and a two-!

Evil-She doesn't own anything!! Except Vivi, Bonni, Shanni, Killer, and all the others you haven't heard about at Mondo Media!!! QUICK, READ BEFORE THEY-

Shanni and me-YOU DRIVE ME CRA-AZY!! I JUST CAN'T SLEEP!! OHH WOOH, I'M SO EXCITED-

Evil-Start...

* * *

Missing Flaky

"How horrible!!" Giggles said while at the counsel meeting. Splendid nodded. "I can't believe Flaky went missing! Who would do that?"

"_I'm telling you, Splendoofus! We need to check those girls out."_

"_Evil?! How did you get in my head!?"_

"_I have my little tricks." _Splendid was finally shaken out of his conversation with Evil by Petunia.

"Have you seen Vivi lately? Maybe she noticed something strange. They say cats notice when something isn't right, like dogs." Splendid nodded; somehow, what Evil was telling him was making a lot of sense now.

Splendid flew over the fence and was about to knock on the door when he saw Evil next to him. "You are not seriously about to knock on the door, right?"

"Actually…"

"NO! Man, you know how to do espionage, right?" Splendid shook his head and Evil let out an annoyed sighed. He left and Splendid followed him into a bush. "Okay, now what we do is up to a window…You have some cloaking powers or something?" Splendid thought and thought and shook his head. "You are not good for anything!!"

"Oh, well, why don't I tie a balloon around your arm and pant you black. They'll think you're a storm cloud, Pooh Bear!" Splendid snapped back. "There's gotta be a better way to look around…say, where the heck is Killer?"

"She must be wherever Flaky is." Evil said, with a hint of annoyance in his expression. He looked up and smirked at a very tall tree. "Looky what we've got here. Luck be a lady tonight." He ran up to the tree and began climbing when he motioned Splendid to follow. "Don't stare at me like an open mouth guppy." He snarled, getting Splendid to follow him and climb. He was a bit faster, "Showoff."

"Not my fault that I'm the squirrel." They sat on a branch and looked into the window. Bonni and Vivi (or what looked like Vivi) was sitting on chairs, staring at some drawings.

"So, this is what she's working on. How is she really going to give us more power? We aren't robots."

"I don't know, but she sent them over and said this is why we need to continue with our next step."

"So, when are you going to go with your plan?"

"Can't you do it?"

"I have a hair appointment that week. When are you going to?"

"…Oh, sometime. Now, come on, we gotta show Shanni." They left the room and Evil slid in, beckoning Splendid to follow. Splendid looked around.

"Okay, what are we looking for?"

"We are looking for whatever may link these girls to what happened, a diary, a planning book, or something." Evil pointed at the drawer and he opened it, shuffling through papers, "anything?"

"Nope, not one thing. Airplane tickets, concert tickets, tickets to the amusement park…"

"Stop, let me see those amusement park tickets." Splendid handed them over and continued. Evil looked at them and read them aloud.

Admission 1

Child Discount

First name: Shanniqua

Last name: Unknown.

All Day Admission

All access

Date: 2/22/10

"Same date as when Flaky was last seen."

"So?"

"Listen up." He read the other one.

Admission 2

Adult Access

First name: Flaky

Last name: Porcupine

All Day Admission

All access

Date: 2/22/10

Now that WAS weird. "So, she was there too…you don't think that Shanni could have something to do this?"

"I do…"

"Evil, she is…well…TINY! She's hardly any taller than a desk. Not to mention, she is ten years old. I do not think she can kidnap Flaky."

"Ahh, maybe not, but she can trap her and make her weak." Evil reminded. "Keep locking and keep these in your pockets, huh?" Evil went to the door and opened it.

"Are you crazy?! They could spot us!"

"No, only Vivi can spot me. Bonni and Shanni can't see me, since they don't have split personalities." Evil walked out and began exploring.

"But how do I see you?!" He whispered loudly.

"…Because I'm in YOUR head right now, Doofus!!!"

Evil began scouring the hallways, hiding behind every accessory he could. There was even a suit of armor conveniently placed. He came to the same door that Splendid had found and kicked the door down. There was the same kryptonut, right there! "Aha! And why would they have that when Vivi's beloved boyfriend is so allergic?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, THE BEAR!" He spun around to see Vindictive smirking at him, swinging her ax back and forth menacingly.

"Well, I recall, satisfaction bringing him back." Evil growled. He slowly pulled out his bowie knife. Vindictive laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Vivi will be ticked when I tell her that her friend and her boyfriend snuck into her house." Vindictive giggled before pouncing to get him. Evil ducked and avoided her ax, she smirked at his attempt. He felt a surge of pain and his body began shaking horribly. It was like fire was running through his body, tearing apart his skin and clawing at his nerves. He finally fell to the ground, moving like a fish out of water. Vindictive stood above him with the ax slung over her shoulder like a bag. "Now this…was a nice plan! I gotta give you your props, Bonni." Evil retreated back into Flippy's brain and slowly faded away. "So, what was the point of that? He escaped, he wasn't fully there!"

"Because we just gave him enough shock for Flippy to feel and right now, he is being dragged off by our retrieval team."

"That is…unless he has enough strength to get away." Bonni came from the shadows, holding a live wire. She shook her head.

"Nope, we just gave him enough voltage to put him into a coma for two days. That's more than enough time." Bonni giggled. Vindictive snickered and then spoke again.

"What about Splen-dipwad? He's probably going to notice when Evil doesn't come back."

"Well, Vivi can play the innocent card pretty well. I mean, she can make up as many excuses as possible." Bonni chuckled, "now let her out and let her work her magic on that man. He'll be hook, line, and sinker soon." Vindictive growled she hated being trapped in Vivi's mind; there wasn't anything to do, but sit on those stupid floating rocks and watch all those colors swirl around until you're dizzy. Well, Bonni knew best, as they always said. Vindictive went back to her 'min rock' and Vivi stumbled around, trying to get her bearings back from being in her sub conscious for so long.

"Welcome back."

"I hate it when that happens…what did happen?"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

(We're still singing)

Shanni-She's into to superstition! Black cats and voodoo dolls!

I feel a premonition

that girl's gonna make me fall

She's into new sensation

new kicks and candle light

she's got a new addiction

for every day and night

Both of us-She'll make you take your clothes off

and go dancing in the rain

she'll make you live the crazy life

or she'll take away your pain

like a bullet to your brain!!!!!

Evil-GOOD IDEA!!! (whips out a pistol and we shut our traps) Finally, you haven't stopped singing this whole chapter and I have snapped!!!

Flippy-You two know how he gets...

Evil-I wanna start a riot!!!!!!!!!

Everyone-NOO!!! (watches as he runs out with his gun ablazin') Read and review please...OR ELSE EVIL WILL COME AFTER YOU!!!


	9. Playing Cat and Super Squirrel

Shanni-Smell of B2H6

Under a dizziness

Where I had woken up was

In a test tube

By the hands of taboo

Made into a form

The name of me is

'The Last Eva'

Bonni- I can't see anything!

I can't think about anything!

"(Please) Realize them"

"What was I created for and why will I die?"

Vivi-An ultimate weapon (princess) who only knows how to destroy!

Would you love (such princess)?

I hoped to have AI (love) build

Even when I destroyed, destroyed, and destroyed on

"But-"

All three-

Red roses

Rozary that meets my eye socket

The stigma (proof) of sin by violating God's taboo

"This is the Last Eva"

Vivi-and that should be the theme song for this story, don't cha think?

Splendid-That was nice!

For you guys who are wondering, our lovely ladies here just sang 'Test tube Princess' by Hatsune Miku (only they used the english lyrics) I highly suggest you hear the song to guess what pitch they used. Anyway, I don't own much and I sure as heck don't own many of the songs!

* * *

Playing Cat and Super-Squirrel

Splendid flew around town, looking for Evil Flippy…or just Flippy for that matter. He had to tell him that Evil had been inside his head and for the first time, he was making sense. He heard the HTF theme song and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. It was Vivi. "Hello?" His voice sounded a bit hesitant. Now he wasn't so sure that she was to be trusted.

"Splendid! I heard about Flaky, that's just terrible!" He stopped flying.

"How did you know?"

"Splendid, it's all over the news. I heard it on HT Tonight."

"Already, I told Petunia to wait before disclosing that information."

"WELL, you know her, she loves gossip! Anyway, I think I have some idea of where she was taken."

"Really?" Maybe Evil was wrong, maybe Shanni had NOTHING to do with Flaky's disappearance.

"Yeah! Shanni told me that they were in the Haunted House together when she heard singing, next thing you know she was gone." Vivi said in a worried tone. "I'm already at the amusement park, but I'm too scared to even think of coming within one hundred feet of that Haunted House, I don't know if it's the kidnappers or the attraction workers I'm hearing."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Splendid turned left and headed towards the glowing lights and shrieks of happy families. Something told him that this would not end well.

"Mou~ I don't want to do this. I like Splendid a lot…why is he so important to you, Boss?"

"His D.N.A and his blood are very valuable. The energy levels in the blood cells are remarkable and the D.N.A strands are the last ingredients to my creations. Don't worry. Soon, your mission will be done and you can have a tour in Paris to supply our funds. You would like that, huh?"

"…Hai, Boss…" She said, though she was far from enthusiastic. "Demo, Boss…"

"Who are you talking to?" Splendid asked from behind her. Vivi pounced into the air and gave the classic cat shriek.

"Splendid, don't surprise me like that." She said, showing her extended claws. "I almost ripped your face off."

"Sorry, but seriously, who were you just talking to?"

"Eh? Oh, uhh, Viper! Yeah, she complains a lot about being stuck in my head."

"Oh…okay then…Let's go check out that Haunted House, eh?" She took his arm and they went in. They experienced the same things Flaky, Shanni, and Killer did. Some fake skeletons, card board monsters, then the really creepy sounds and wails. "Okay, nice touch, making us think it's a lame ordinary Haunted House."

"You got that right." Splendid began to feel dizzy and looked at her. She was wearing a necklace that he hadn't noticed.

"That's…a nice piece of jewelry. Where did you get it?" Splendid asked, his voice was getting a bit breathy. Vivi smiled at him.

"This? My friends sent it to me. She picked it up in Africa at a retired mine. You like it?" Splendid got a closer look at it. That was no jewel…

"Kryptonut!!!"

"Splendid, what the heck is wrong with you?!" He had just jumped out of her reach and was coughing like crazy, feeling weaker and weaker. "Splendid?"

"You treacherous fur ball! You've been behind this the whole time, haven't you?" She looked at him, her head cocked to the side. "You and your sisters planned the whole thing! You wanted to keep our attention on you, and now you're plucking us off one by one. Who's next?" He grabbed a hallway table and pulled himself up, glaring at her. The kryptonut had affected his eyes, no laser eye vision. She backed up. "You're a liar, a cheater, and a fake!"

"Splendid, I-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" He backed up and began to run, maybe the effects would wear off. Bonni suddenly appeared with Shanni and they looked at Vivi. Vivi looked down, her eyes started to water.

"…Get him…"

"_Killer! Evil! Flippy! Flaky!! Someone answer me!!!"_ Splendid screamed in his head. He was getting tired, the effects hadn't worn off yet and they were taking a toll on him. How could he have been so stupid? He had solved countless mysteries like this one, why could he see through her charade? And why was the hallway moving?

It wasn't moving at all. He was dizzy, everything wasn't right and out of proportion. _"The second Alice was a calm blue one!"_

"What the heck?" He held his head, crazy dizzy. That sounded like Bonni singing, only darker…more sinister.

"_He brought a song to Wonderland. With every false note that was sent from his tongue, he created an insane land!"_ Now he heard the voices that Flaky/Killer had. Were they trying to confuse him? He ran the other way, and then another, and then another. He was totally lost.

"Shut it!!" He fell on his knees. What was this?!

"_This Alice was one of a blue rose. One day, shot down by a madman!" _Now he was sure that was Vivi, and she was the worst. His heart began to pound faster and he collapsed down to the ground. _"He makes one red flower bloom, and admired by all others as he withers." _He finally passed out, not breathing. Vivi walked up to his motionless body and touched it, no pulse. "…Gomennosai…" She bowed to him and walked away while black clad figures surrounded the motionless super squirrel.

* * *

(Everyone is staring at Shanni, Bonni, and Vivi)

Vivi-What?

Splendid-...I...can't believe you would li to me...

Vivi-Lie? What did I say!?

Flaky-I thought we were friends!

Shanni-Demo, watashi wa Flaky-oneechan's tomodachi desu...

Flaky-What?

Shanni-I am your friend.

Flippy-Who are you working for!? Who is 'Boss'?!

Bonni-...Zshizshibaby...

Hey, I am NOT helping you three out of this.

Vivi-Guys, we're not evil!

Evil-So you say! I know who your working with!

Bonni-(eyebrow raises) Or really? Who?

My school principal!

(Bonni, Vivi, and Shanni facepalmed and sweatdropped)

Bonni-...Sure...

Vivi-Let's go with that...

Shanni-Demo...Zshizshibaby-san...hitotsu baka no desu...

Read and review while we gag these three and make them talk!!


	10. Sub consciousness

Evil-We went with Maddog's suggestion and I chopped Shanni up and make her into soup.

Killer-Now we're force feeding Vivi and Bonni and they look like they're gonna puke.

Bonni-UGH!! You'll find out who we work for later in the chapter!!

Vivi-I'm eating chopped up pieces of my sister!!!! (starts to throw up)

Shanni-(pops out of soup randomly) Hey, look what I found!! (holding a bomb)

Everyone-WAHHHH!!! (explodes)

(us in heaven) Ugh...Read on while we work this thing out.

*Thank you to Maddog for giving me the idea for the disclaimer.

Thank you to my little sister (the real Shanni) for sitting next to me and helping me end it.

P.S. A lot of people were harmed in the making of this disclaimer, but it's their fault for being noobs and being near us when we were publicly labeled 'psychotic and stupid'.

* * *

Sub consciousness

Vivi sat in the front next to Bonni. It was late at night and it was raining hard, almost no one was up, except Lifty and Shifty. Lifty kept calling Bonni's cell, but she ignored it. "Aren't you gonna pick that up?"

"Our mission is almost up, I have no further need to associate myself any further with these Happy Tree Friends."

"I thought you liked him."

"My feelings and my missions are separate. Yours are supposed to be too. I'm surprised you made it this far, with your crush on Splendid crowding that brain of yours." Vivi blushed and glared at her.

"Well, at least I'm not heartless and stuck up to the ones I love."

"I know my place, we're soldiers, spies, and we do as we're told like pets…deal with it." Vivi thought her throat was swelling up and she turned away, facing the window. It was still hard for her to accept that she had done that to Splendid. Bonni put her hand on Vivi's shoulder, but she unsheathed her claws, showing agitation.

"…Don't touch me, Bonni…" Slowly, Vivi fell asleep like Shanni.

"_Ugh…my head…where am I?" Splendid stumbled up to see the same town he had met Killer and Evil in. _

"_Well…we are in a mixture of your mind, Flaky's mind, and Flippy's mind." He spun around to see Evil and Flippy together standing with Flaky and Killer. "Confusing, huh?" Evil smirked at him. "And, the wenches win! They got us all grouped together somewhere and we don't know what happens next."_

"_Playtime!" Now they spun around to see Vindictive and Viper walking towards them. Viper was dragging Giggles' body like a rag doll, but Vindictive had her head. "Welcome, you are stuck here until you wake up!!"_

"_Alright, you weirdoes! What the heck is going on!!" Killer walked up to Vindictive menacingly._

"_Duh, Vivi had a mission and she fulfilled it. And now that she's done, it's done. You're done. So enjoy your remaining time here because once whatever the Boss is planning goes through, you'll be nothing, but beautiful fur purses." Vindictive laughed._

"_What do you-" Splendid started to ask, but Viper cut him off._

"_Silly squirrelly thought Vi needed him! So funny!!" Viper burst out laughing. "Vi doesn't need Super Squirrelly, VI is a superstar, VI has sold million platinum CD's, VI has had concerts in so many countries, she has met so many guys…so many super heroes and stars, one squirrelly is nothing compared to all the fabulous men she can have wrapped around each of her claws." Splendid shut his mouth and stared. They laughed and walked away, fading as they went. _

"_...Don't listen to them, Splendid, no one amounts to what you are." Flaky said, putting her hand on his shoulder. His tail slumped and his ears drooped._

"…_They're her other sides…they know her better than anyone…they're right…" _

"_Nope, they are not!" Flippy spoke up. "They are not right about us being stuck here. Flaky, Splendid, try to wake up!" They closed their eyes and focused hard._

_Harder…_

_Harder…_

_Harder….._

"Ma'am, I think they're waking up."

"Fasten their restraints, make sure they can't break out."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Wake up, you sleepy heads." Flippy groaned and opened his eyes. They were all trapped in some laboratory with scientists taking statistics and making data about them. Flaky was strapped to a metal table, much similar to the one Frankenstein had strapped his monster to. So was Flippy and Splendid was strapped to a much stronger table with wires and tubes sticking into him. A blue tigress dressed in an army general garb stood in front of him with Vivi, Bonni, and Shanni strapped to tables behind her. "Good morning, Flippy. I hope you had a nice rest, I'm sorry we had to rough you up so badly. Though, you must admit, Bonni's idea to use electricity was very creative."

"I'm sorry…Do I know you?" She let out a roar of laughter.

"No, but I know you." She walked around and pressed a button on a panel, sending jolts of pain through Flippy.

"ARGH!!!"

"Flippy!!" Flaky shrieked. Bonni and Vivi winced while Shanni whimpered and Splendid gulped.

"I guess I should tell you my plans, is that what you are wondering?" She asked Splendid, who glared at her. "You see, your blood and your D.N.A strands are very valuable to me. The energy levels are the only power strong enough to power my machine." She pointed upwards to a big, hulking machine with tubes sticking out of it that was on a screen. It was like something out of a sci-fi movie. "I call it 'Upgrade'. And with it, I can make an army of robotic soldiers, all programmed to do my will at any means necessary."

"Eh? Is that what you were working on, Boss?"

"Yes, now be quiet, Shanni." She snapped. "My name is General Theodora and I will finally have my revenge on you, Flippy, and your disgusting country."

"Once again, do I know you?" She growled at him. "And since when have I done anything to you?"

"Allow me to refresh your memory. Once upon a time, Flippy was on a mission with his army buddies 'Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky'." Flippy glared at her. "He broke into a Tiger Army base and attacked its soldiers, killing them all instantly for killing his friends. Once he flipped out, no one was safe." Flippy watched her pace back and forth, "and their beloved general did his best to fight, but alas, he was ripped apart like an animal."

"He's a tiger."

"BE QUIET, SHANNI!!!" She roared and Shanni winced, "anyhow, once news got back to his widowed wife, the only thing to console the poor dear was the thought that her country would win the war and her husband's death wouldn't be in vain…until we lost and she found out that she was pregnant."

"Tell this girl that I'm sorry, but…I had no choice…"

"And this sprung up an idea, a wonderful idea that involved combining normal animal D.N.A and animatronics, creating the perfect soldier, capable of being ruthless and obedient while also being able to blend into a natural environment." General Theodora giggled, "And her daughter gave her the best test subject, with a few minor adjustments in her appearance. Change her hair from blonde to purple, rid her body of its stripes, turn her fur pure white, and then she became the very epitome of perfect." They all stared at Shanni and her eyes were welling up with tears.

"…It's not…true…Vivi is my sister!! She'd have to be your daughter too!"

"Not a chance. Vivi and Bonni are merely copies made prettier, better, and stronger. Vivi's D.N.A donor," Vivi's eyes began to water, "a young girl who died from a gunshot and Bonni's donor, "Bonni started glaring, "a young woman who was stabbed to death."

"What do you mean?!"

"You killed my husband, you overstuffed teddy bear!!!" She screamed at Flippy. "Ripped him to shreds and served his face as if it were pizza!! Pizza!!! And now, I will kill you right in front of YOUR loved ones and laugh as she is killed after you!" While they shouted at each other, Vivi was having a breakdown.

"What? We weren't…even born?" Vivi asked. That was quite a shock to her. Never born? Being modified clones of people they don't know. That was a lot to take in.

"I'm not your daughter!! I'm not!! I'm not!! Danggit, I wouldn't be ten if I was!!! I'm not your daughter!!!" Shanni screamed, trying to break free of her restraints. She just wanted to leave, go home, and forget about everything.

"I'm a robot!?" Bonni shrieked. "I'm no stupid robot!!! I'm a pure bred rabbit!! Not some freak!!!" She also tried to break her restraints. Vivi didn't move.

"Oh yes you are, the reason you are ten is because I slowed your aging process.. And I'm going to leave you all to have your little goodbyes because once their upgrade is finished, I'm having them target Flippy and Flaky, Splendid will be dead by the time they're done and then no one will stop me!!! The Tiger Army will rule!!" She left laughing evilly.

"I'm not her daughter…I'm…I'm…" Shanni began to sniff. "WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"This is just great!! I was all happy, I was home, I had nothing to worry about, and I could safely say that I would live until I died of natural causes, now I can't. My family can say I died because three robotic superstars killed me. Thank you, thanks a lot…"

"Well, we're stuck here too! And my blood and D.N.A is about to get sucked right out of me…and I don't get anesthetic or a lollipop!"

"Ack!! I hate the sight of blood!!! Won't we come back?"

"…No…" Bonni muttered. "We're past the border, no coming back…"

"WHAT!? How did we…why do you…?"

"Eh, we were just told too…I guess that's what she meant by obedient…" Shanni said. "I don't like this, my wrists hurt."

"Mou~ I'd rather die then become all obedient and stuff, I like disobeying people!!" Bonni shouted. "Ugh!!!"

"…I was never even born…" Vivi moaned, her ears went flat against her head. The door suddenly opened and they quieted down. A scientist came in with a check board and two security guards.

"Okay, listen up, the machine is ready, so every say goodbye to Splendid and Vivi. They're up first." The security started to move them and wheeled them out the door.

"VIVI! SPLENDID!!" Shanni meowed.

"Great, now what do we do!?" Flippy asked.

"Oh man!!" Flaky groaned.

They wheeled them down a hallway with doors lining the walls. White doors, white hallways, it was like an asylum. They weren't paying much attention to Vivi and Splendid. "Splendid…" He grunted, signaling that he heard her. "I'm sorry…" He looked at her, her face showed fatigue and grief. "…I'm sorry I tricked you, but…I really do like you…"

"…I like you too…I'm kinda glad I got to talk to you before we die…" She grinned at him and shook her head.

"We aren't gonna die this soon..." Vivi giggled. He looked at her and she said nothing else. They came into a room with Upgrade hovering above on the ceiling. There were two tubs and one of them was Splendid's. The other one was Vivi's. They filled it up with blue shiny goo and Vivi had an oxygen mask strapped around her. So did Splendid, they pushed them both into the separate tubs.

"_Vivi, we're gonna put you under and then your robotic side will embrace the energy levels from subject: Splendid." _

"_Demo…"_

It was like having needles stuck inside you and she was losing consciousness.

"_..Vicious..."_

"_Oh, so you'll talk to me freely now?"_

"_I want you…to save my friends…if I let you out, okay?"_

"…_Fine, deal…" _Vivi's hair began to turn a different color. Not white like Viper's or black like Vindictive…It was a deep shade of blood red. Her eyes popped open and they were redder than a morning sun. She saw what was happening. The tub was closed up on top and some machines with needles were swirling towards her. She began to pant angrily.

"Sir, we have a situation in Project 1-2's tank! It's seems that she is disturbed and the needles haven't even touched her yet." A female scientist said.

"What? But we put her under heavy gas. She should be in a coma by now."

"Well, sir, I'm not sure what's…" Vicious blast through the glass, screaming bloody fury. "AHHHH!!!!" The scientist ran and slammed on the emergency button.

"_Code Red! Code Red! Berserk personal on premises. Berserk personal on premises! All guards be armed and ready!!" _A robotic voice sounded as red lights flashed.

"ARRGH!!!!!!!!! I'll kill you all!!!" Vicious hopped onto the panel and they scattered away. Splendid felt the needles stop and his blood rush back in.

"_What's going on?"_

"_Someone is saving you, Splendoofus!"_

"_Killer?!"_

"_I can't see anything here!! Try and get out of there!!" _

"_We aren't gonna die this soon…" _Vivi's words echoed in his head. Splendid opened his eyes and looked around. The tub was filled with blue; he could hardly make out what was happening outside. Though it was pretty clear, someone was attacking the others.

"_Get him out of there!!" _Vivi said in Vicious' head.

"Alright, alright!!" She grabbed the ax that was strapped to the wall, for fires only. She raised it above the glass and slammed it in, hacking away. Splendid panicked. Who the heck was doing that?! He got a closer look at Vicious. She looked like a red version of Vivi. "Well, don't just lay there and gawk at me!! C'mon, Superman!" Splendid snapped out of it and yanked the oxygen mask off, rushing after her. Guards rushed at them, but Splendid felt his powers come back and shot them away with his laser vision. "Now you're useful?!" She shouted, swinging her ax and practically decapitating anyone in her way. They neared the location of the others.

"We can't leave them behind."

"Why can't I?"

"They would do the same for us!!" Vicious growled and began hacking at the door when it burst open. She smiled wildly.

"_Honey, I'm home!!" _The scientists in the room screamed and began scattering as she chased them. Flippy and Flaky's eyes started to change colors and Vicious let them out.

"Here's Flippy!!" He drew his bowie knife and began to attack.

"This is gonna be fun!!!" Killer joined her boyfriend. Splendid smashed the restraints on Bonni and Shanni and they looked at him.

"I don't leave anyone behind, robotic or not! Guys, we gotta get outta here!" They looked at him and sighed.

"And it was getting so fun too." Killer moaned, running after him.

"Wait up!!" Evil shot after. Vicious looked around. No one was there for her to make fun of.

"…WAIT FOR ME!!!"

* * *

(Gunshot and Sniffles collapses while Evil runs up to him)

Evil-I got him!!! I got a no scope!!

Killer-What!?

Evil-I got a no scope.

Everyone-He got a no scope?

Lumpy-Hey, what's going on over here.

Splendid-Well...

(singing) He got a...

NO SCOPE!

Lumpy-Really?

He didn't scope his shot

He got a no scope,

now he's killed someone!

Flippy-He's dead, he shot him in the head!

Killer-He got a no scope, what a wonderous kill!

Flaky-Laaaaaaa!!!! (spinning around)

Killer-What a wonderous kill!

I can see...

Lifty-What do you do when you get no stress?

Shifty-Pull the little trigger and hope for the best!

Call them a noob and hump their chest!

Evil-I think you just got a no scope!

Cuddles-Where did your daddy go? Abandoned you when you were only seven years old!

Giggles-Seven years old!

Cuddles-Livin on the streets is cold, beggin for food and money!

Giggles-Beg for food and love!

Cuddles-You beg for food and love!

Giggles-Love!

Cuddles-You beg for food and care! Yeah...

(Everyone is silent until Shanni, Bonni, and Vivi start running around Splendid)

S'n'B'n'V-No, no, no, no, no, no, no nonono scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope!

(Vindicitve and Vicious come in)

Vicious-What the heck is this?

S'n'B'n'V-No, no, no, no, no, no, no nonono scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope!

Splendid-He got a No _N~O SCO~PE~!! _

(silence when Viper comes in and smiles)

Viper-I just got a no scope too.

Splendid-She got a~

(I hope you enjoyed that little musical, I give all rights to Mondo Media and Matchmaking on youtube! I don't have any rights except to Viper, Vicious, Vivi, Vindictive, Bonni, and Shanni. Read and review or else Evil will get a no scope on you too! P.S. that line that Killer says 'This is gonna be fun' belongs to Craig McCracken, styled by the fabulous voice acting of Butch and the line Vicious said 'WAIT FOR ME!!' belongs to him too, styled by the lovely Bubbles...)


	11. Escape

So, we are nearing the end of this fic.

Vivi-Yeah, we'll get our freedom!

Evil-Freedom!!

Not so fast! That doesn't mean I won't make more like a sequel or something...

Bonni-...dang, so close.

You were never close to begin with. (sits on throne with crown on, starts looking evil, has pit bull and wolf sitting next to her)

Everyone-O^F

Please, read on...we have a surprising twist that no one expected.

Shanni-A clown?

No, idiot!! A death!

* * *

Escape

Vicious rushed along with the others while Bonni led the way. "Okay, let's hide in here." Shanni said and they followed the small kitten. Shanni opened a door and they rushed in when she closed it and they hid behind big pillars. They heard General Theodora's voice.

"Splendid and Vivi's escape is not a problem. Once we unleash this army, they will be unable to stop me. They'll multiply in numbers, all vowing to do my will." When they looked, they saw that they weren't behind any pillars at all. They were huge test tubes. And they each had an animal in them, all perfect and beautiful. Probably able to sing and be famous.

"What are these?" Shanni whispered.

"Probably those robot soldiers she was yapping about." Evil replied.

"Nice to see that you were listening too, Evil." They came out of hiding. The guards had their guns cocked at them. They put their hands behind their heads. "Did you really think I didn't anticipate the danger of you three turning against me? I had hoped it wouldn't happen, but I did prepare for it." She laughed. "So, are you going to surrender quietly or will we have to open fire?" Shanni stepped up.

"You're right, 'Mother'. We were fools to underestimate you." She made a hand signal behind her head and Vicious noticed it. 'Get ready for a lot of gun shots.' "I mean, you're the general of an army and we're just a small group of six, trying to hold onto an impending doom…What were we thinking?"

"True."

"You're smart, cunning, and also…" Shanni giggled for a minute before finishing her sentence, "gullible." Shanni hopped into the air and whipped out some pistols before she sent her guns ablaze. The guards shot at her and one guard almost got to her when Bonni jumped up and kicked him in the chest. Bonni spun around and knocked more guards away. "You know, Vicious, instead of ducking like a wimp, you could…" she was interrupted by a body cut in half falling in front of her. Vicious was glaring at her. "…Gomennosai…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Vicious said before continuing the massacre. General Theodora hid behind a panel and thought.

_These crazy animals do whatever they can to stop me…I've got to find out a way to distract them…_She smirked and stood up, clapping. They looked at her, mutilated bodies were surrounding them. "I surrender! What a fool I was. I thought that I could kill you all and then rule the world, I guess those crappy superhero cartoons do speak the truth about this kind of thing."

"So, she actually has brains."

"To think I thought I stood a chance against animals who actually have the deadliest animal in their posse."

"Yeah, you thought wrong." Vicious laughed. "You thought you actually stood a chance against me." Killer and Evil looked at her.

"You? That's crazy. You're not the deadliest."

"Yeah, I am." Killer said. Now they looked at her. "What?"

"I have killed way more than both of you; I'm obviously the most deadly."

"Quantity is not as good as quality. My way of killing is much classier."

"You do the same thing over and over again, you stab. My way is much better!"

"You learned all you know from me, Killer." Soon, they began arguing.

"I'm the most deadly!!!" They shouted at each other. And then they attacked each other.

"How could an over stuffed pin cushion and a green talking teddy bear be deadly?!"

"Aw, wuz da mada, Puddy-tat? You haven't had your flea bath yet?"

"Puh-leeze, Flaky's grandma can kill better than you!!!" Splendid tried to break them up.

"GUYS! GUYS!!"

"I'm a girl!!" Vicious shrieked. "I don't know about Killer though." She glared at her.

"Take that back!!" Killer jumped on her and pinned her down.

"NO!!"

"Take it back!!"

"NO!!"

"Bye now." They looked to see General Theodora press a red button and then bolted for the door. The tubes began to bubble up and finally drained, dropping half of the specimens on the bottom, they didn't move. The other half began to wake up and look around blankly. They were confused and most of them kicked the glass, breaking it and causing it to fall to the ground. "My soldiers," They looked at her. "Attack!!" They looked over to the small group and stared with blank, murderous stares before running towards them.

"…There's one thing I have to say…" Bonni started. They looked at her, "I'm suing the author of this fanfic!" She grabbed Shanni and Shanni curled into a ball before Bonni threw her up in the air. "Duck!!" They ducked and Shanni opened fire with her two pistols. Many of the others were shot down and Shanni finally fell to the ground.

"That was fun." Vicious looked at her.

"Who's idea was it to give Shanni firearms?" some of the soldiers were still alive and began to attack them. Evil jumped on one, crushing her beneath his weight. Killer went after two of them (both boys) and spun into them, stabbing them with her quills. Splendid punched one into another and grabbed one and threw him towards Vicious.

"Heads up, Vivi!" Vicious spun around and swung her ax, chopping him in half. Her ax was soaked now, she laughed and licked it.

"Tastes like…strawberry wine!" Killer walked up and licked it too.

"Really, tastes like fruit punch to me." Bonni and Splendid stared at them. Unknown to them, a brown cat was sneaking away through the back door, running away. She didn't want to die yet. Shanni went through one door where General Theodora had gone through. She didn't notice that it said 'Insane Subjects' on it. There was a whole floor of glass tubes, all broken and empty. She saw the group huddled around something. About half turned and looked at her, smiling bloody smiles. She got a look at General Theodora's body and screamed.

"Prey!!" One boy shouted and he began to go towards her. Shanni backed up and slammed the door shut, locking it. The others looked at her.

"…So…many…they all…crazy…General Theodora…" Evil hit her on her head. "There were more of them and they ate General Theodora!!" They backed up as the door began to break, they wanted to get through.

"Run!!" Bonni screamed and they bolted out.

Bonni and Vicious ran in one direction when Bonni stopped them. "You all go, I'll catch up."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Shanni shrieked. Bonni didn't listen and rushed in a different direction. Shanni screamed her name while Evil dragged her away from that direction. Bonni jumped ran past fleeing scientists and guards and saw what they were running from. Some more of the Insane Subjects were at the end of the hallway.

"ACK!!" She ran the other way and down a hallway and went into a doorway. There was the main room, filled with all the main buttons and videos of all the rooms. She locked the door and thought. _Nice diversion, Bon-bon, but now what? They'll get out into the world some time and it'll be crazy…_she thought. _I wonder how Lifty is doing…I should call him…_She found a phone on the wall and punched in his number.

Lifty looked at his phone while sitting in the park. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lifty."

"Bonni, I tried to call you, but it kept going to voice mail."

"Oh, that…I was at a practice, so I had to put my voice to automatic voice mail."

"Oh, well, I was wondering…maybe we could hang out later? Catch a movie or…something?" Bonni was silent for a long time. "Bonni?"

"…I'm actually…calling…to say goodbye…"

"What? Where are you going, a tour?"

"…No…I'm…going…and I won't be back…" Now Lifty was silent.

"I don't get it, where are you going?" She didn't answer at all. "Bonni? Bonni, if there's something wrong…"

"…I love you, Lifty…" She hung up and began crying. This was really a first for her, she had never cried before. Bonni got up and checked the surveillance cameras, checking on her friends. They were almost out; they just needed to get past the fence. Evil helped Killer over while Vicious was already on the other side. Splendid was carrying Shanni with her looking over his shoulder.

"_BONNI!!!" _She screamed loud enough for Bonni to pick up. Bonni heard pounding on the door; they were still trying to get in. She looked around for the self destruct button. It was black and in a glass box.

-Break to Push- Bonni slammed her fist into it and suddenly, it became quiet.

They were about five miles from it, back in Happy Tree Forest, when they heard a loud BOOM. Each of them spun around to see a huge cloud of smoke, fire, and ash where the base had been. Vivi had gotten control again and she screamed along with Shanni. They knew their friend wasn't coming back. Splendid had wide eyes, shocked. Flippy and Flaky were speechless.

In Happy Tree Town, the explosion was so big that everyone there saw it too. Lifty dropped his phone, staring at it.

"…_I'm actually…calling…to say goodbye…"_

"…_No…I'm…going…and I won't be back…"_

"…_I love you, Lifty…" _So that's what she meant. Lifty couldn't believe it! It wasn't true; she couldn't have been in that explosion. He picked it back up and pressed redial over and over again for about ten times…he only got a dial tone.

"…NO!!" He screamed and ran towards where he had heard the sound. Vivi held onto Splendid, crying. Shanni was shrieking and crying so hard while Flaky rocked her back and forth, telling her it would be okay.

"Watashi oneechan nai desu!!!!" She cried, holding on to Flaky like a hurt child holds her mother. Flippy just stared. Evil, surprisingly, didn't want to come out. He had his fun. Splendid finally spoke up.

"…Let's go, we need our rest…" He led them away slowly.

* * *

Bonni-I'm dead!?

Or are you?

Bonni-Well, being as I was IN THAT EXPLOSION!!!

Or were you?

Bonni-How could I not be!? AN EXPLOSION!!!

Or how could you be?

Bonni-STOP IT!!

Or will I?

Bonni-...

Lifty-Bonni's dead!?

When did you get here?

Lifty-I ran through the door.

Or did you?

Lifty-I did.

...Or did you?

Lifty-Okay, what's going on?

Or what ISN'T going on?

Lifty-Why are you doing that?

Or why am I NOT doing that?

Lifty-Why aren't you making sense?!

Or why aren't YOU making sense?

Lifty-...I hate you...

Or do you?

Lifty-Read and review...

Or will you?


	12. Just made it

Bonni-I cannot believe that you had me killed off! I seriously do not believe it!

You should.

Bonni-WHY!? (notices the halo above her head, grabs it and breaks it) I. Hate. You.

Chill out, it isn't over.

Bonni-Why should I care?! I'M DEAD, REMEMBER?!

Did you have your coffee this morning?

Bonni-NO! I want a mocha latte!!

...This stardom thing must go to your head...

Vivi and Shanni-You have no idea.

Bonni-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M THE MOST HUMBLE OF US ALL!!

Everyone-...

* * *

Just Made It

Vivi and Shanni were sitting on the side with Splendid; Shanni finally went to sleep on Vivi's lap. Flaky wad lying on the hospital bed with Flippy on the other one. "This stinks…I can't do all the stuff Bonni does!! I can't watch Shanni 24/7 all the time, I gotta live! I'm only eighteen! My life just started!"

"Eh, my life ended when I got superpowers…I'll help you out, Vivi." She smiled at him and he blushed.

"I'm sorry for everything we put you through…" Splendid shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You could start apologizing by telling me everything about yourself?" Vivi laughed and held her stomach.

"…Well, let's see…I woke up in a test tube and had no clue where the heck I was…"

~~_ (FLASHBA-ACK!!! Bonni-WE GET IT!!)_~~

_Vivi sat up, cold and wet, staring at the team of scientists in front of her, holding out a black body suit in front of her. "Welcome, Project Vi. Welcome to the outside world."_

"_Who are you?" She was amazed at the smoothness of her voice. _

"_We are the Tiger Army and you are one of our soldiers. You will be trained and prepared for a mission of up most importance." Vivi looked at the name sown into the suit. It read 'Vivi'. _

"_Vivi…Vivi…who is Vivi?"_

"_You are Vivi. You are now sixteen; you have a younger sister named Shanniqua and a friend who is like your sister, Bonni. Up until know, everyone outside the lab has known you to be a superstar for your singing abilities, but no one has seen you. You will hold a concert soon, so you have no time to rest." Vivi turned around to see General Theodora speaking to her._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm 'Boss', you'll find out my real name later…" Vivi stared at her with wide confused eyes, like she was a child who didn't know where she was, pure unadulterated innocence. Boss turned to a scientist who was recording everything that was happening on his notebook with an annoyed expression. "Did you upgrade her personality to 50% matured?"_

"_I'm sorry, Ma'am, but the command came after we had closed and locked all personality trait records." She growled and turned to Vivi, who still had that same look._

"_Well, don't stare at me like a ninny. Get up, get dressed, and report to that room so you can meet Bonni."_

~~ _(END FLASHBA-ACK!! Flippy-HOW MUCH LONGER ARE YOU GONNA SCREAM?!) ~~_

"And then I met Bonni, we had been friends ever since we laid eyes on each other. It was one of those things where you meet someone and you don't even have to talk, you just like them."

"So, that's what you meant by you were sisters…"

"I guess we were in a way, we were made in the same lab." Splendid nodded.

"And that nightmare you talked about at Rustle's bon fire? What's with that?" Vivi's eyes started to grow darker and he snapped his fingers in front of her nose, snapping her out of it.

"Oh, that, well…I was sleep and I dreamt that I was in a test tube again, with wires and tubes and stuff all over me, taking out blood and putting in something else. It was painful and scary and no matter how hard I tried to get out. I felt it on my skin and my heart raced. Then voices started chattering and complaining and threatening and suggesting, I thought I was just going crazy. Then I woke up, covered in bandages and with an ice pack on my head. I found out later that it had actually happened. I guess that was when Viper, Vicious, and Vindictive appeared; telling me that I needed to let them out, let them have fun."

"What happened then?"

"I was stupid enough to listen; we lost over half our staff that day. Boss worked me even harder after that, she said it was because my potential shown brighter then Bonni and Shanni's."

"So, she was really preparing you to kill without feeling anything." Splendid took her hand into his and squeezed it, comforting her. Vivi sighed.

"Now she's gone, I'm down one sister." Just then, Sniffles came in.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, but we just found someone Vivi and Shanni will be really happy to see?"

"The producer for America's Next Top Model?"

"NO!!" Sniffles stepped aside to show Bonni wobble in on crutches and sit on the bed with Flaky.

"BONNI!!!" Shanni was thrown to the floor, landing on her face.

"OW!!!!! YOU IDIOT!! BONNI!!!" She rushed to her too, even though she now had a bloody nose. Bonni stopped them before they squeezed her.

"NO! NO! I'm pretty sore, don't hug me!!" Vivi whined and meowed.

"Bonni, we thought you were dead, what happened!?"

"Yeah, you were in a big explosion and it was all fiery and…" Bonni held up her hand and held her head as if she were easing a head ache.

"You see…while the base initiated self-destruct mode-"

~~ _(FLASHBA-Evil holds a pistol to my head-…uhh…never mind) _~~

"_Initiating Self Destruct mode. Please evacuate all personal." A computer voice said. Bonni thought of what to do. She couldn't die now; she has so much to live for. An idea popped into her head._

_**I knew it was risky, but it was well worth a shot. Those Insane Subjects didn't know what hit them when it happened.**_

_Bonni hid on the other side of the wall and opened the door, the Insane Subjects poured in, looking for her. She slowly slipped out the doors and when they noticed, she slammed it shut, locking it, before bolting towards the nearest window. She ran even faster, building up momentum and slammed through the window, shattering it to pieces. _

_**I ran faster then I ever had before, I even hitched a ride on one of the deploying vehicles without them knowing. They drove far from it when I got off at the gas station, that's when I saw the base go up in flames. It was a great thing to laugh at actually, but I had to get back to town, I was a good nine miles from the nearest train station, so that why I am so late.**_

~~ _(…end flashback…Killer-You finally stopped screaming.) _~~

"So, that's what happened." Flippy was up the whole time.

"You jumped out of a closed window?! Talk about guts!"

"It wasn't fun, it hurt, why do you think I have patches all over me, it's gonna take forever to heal up all these scars and I have a huge headache…"

"Lifty is going to be so happy when he finds out you are alive! You know, he was crying really hard when we told him, Shifty visited and said he hasn't left his room, eaten, or drank anything." Shanni spoke up.

"R-really?" Bonni looked down and blushed.

"Mou~ kawaii, look at Bonni-chan blush as red as a tomato…" Bonni jolted and snapped at Vivi, who laughed.

"Vivi, Vivi hitotsu baka desu! Urusai!! Mou~" Vivi kept laughing.

"Lifty-san to Splendid-san Watashi onee-kun arimasu? Yattai! Onee-tachi!" Now Vivi and Bonni snapped at Shanni, blushing.

"Baka no!! Urusai!!"

"Girls, girls, we have no idea what you are talking about!!" Flippy said, holding up his arms in mock defeat. They all burst out laughing, before clutching their throbbing parts painfully.

A few weeks later, no one had really heard from Vivi and her friends since they got out of the hospital. A group, Splendid included decided to visit. They were greeted by people carrying instruments out and putting them in a fancy looking van. Bonni and Vivi were out in front, shouting orders. Splendid flew up to Vivi. "Hey, Vivi, what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm going on a solo tour, see?" She pointed to a big van that had purple, cursive, sparkly letters that spelled out Vivi.

"Oh…" She noticed his change in expression and giggled before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Relax, Splendi. I'm coming back in a few months; my new manager has these huge ideas on how to make us all big stars! He's even talking about movie deals, modeling gigs, ugh, I'm gonna have to learn to put my foot down if it gets too crazy." They heard crying and Shanni held onto Vivi.

"WAHH! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!! I WANNA COME TOO!!" Shanni turned to Splendid. "Splendid-neechan, make her stay!!" Splendid suppressed a laugh before looking at Vivi and begging like a dog.

"Oh, please! Please stay!" He faked. Vivi laughed and shook her head. She patted Shanni on the head.

"I'll be back in July, so chill! I'll write you and call you both, besides, Splendid, you can fly. I'll just be touring the United States."

"Splendid-neechan, if you fly off to visit Vivi, you gotta take me too!"

"If Bonni says I can."

"You have school, Shanni. Now come on, go get cleaned up." Shanni began wailing before leaving. "…Kinda makes me feel good that the kitten whom always annoys me wants to be by me all the time."

"Eh, once she sees you won't be so cruel over the phone, she'll want you to travel all the time." They laughed and went into the van so they wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

And, ladies and gentlemen...this...is the END!

Everyone-Huh?! Already?!

Yes, my friends, it's the end.

Splendid-But...there are so many questions. Like that brown cat you mentioned in the last chapter.

Chill, I'm planning on a sequel already.

Vivi-What's it gonna be?

Why are you all so interested?

Bonni-Well, Shanni, Vivi, and I don't want to be forgotten. In other words, you people can use us in your fanfictions as long as you give credit to Zshizshibaby and we are stars...

Shanni-And you can own us for an easy payment of $19.99...

Vivi-...What?

Shanni-Oops...too much Tv.

Evil-...So, what's the sequel gonna be?

I can't tell you, but I can give you some hints.

Everyone-What?

I'm going to include the person behind that curtain. (points to the red curtain)

Splendid-Okay, well, who is it?!

Ladies and Gentlemen, give your hands up too...(curtains draw up to reveal-)

SPLENDONT!!!

Splendid-AAAAGHH!!! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?

Splendont-Miss me, Splendid?

Splendid-NO!!!!

That's all folks.


End file.
